Accidentally yours
by majrocks
Summary: "I know you didn't," he looked at her apologetically, "But you have two choices, stay here and this matter would be a secret or be an overnight star in the news tomorrow."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman king, and its characters

Authors note: Hi guys! I'm still alive just so you know.... I know it's a little bit late but it's still January right? So let me have the pleasure of greeting ou a Happy New Year! Hope that you would love this story as much as I love it! Reviews are always loved! See you next chapter!

* * *

The sound of alarm clock woke Anna from the deep slumber that she was just enjoying a few moments ago…

"Five more minutes…" mumbled Anna as she reached for the alarm clock, switching it off. If she thought that turning the alarm clock off would give her the freedom to go back to sleep, she was about to be proved wrong when after about two minutes, Macchi one of their maids came knocking (or should I say banging) at her door.

"MMMMiiiiiiiissssssssss Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnaaaaaaaa!!!" came Macchi's demanding voice.

"Oh crap what the---! What do you want? No, forget it just come in." Anna was totally annoyed now, thrusting her body deeper into the covers.

"Good morning Miss Anna!" greeted Macchi then she did her usual curtsy. Anna just rolled her eyes then muttered,"Do you have any idea how early it still is to be banging at your mistress's door?"

"It's six in the morning, and you should be up by now if you want to accomplish everything that you planned for. Remember that you ordered me last night to drag you out of bed if necessary." said Macchi as she opened the windows.

"Yeah I almost forgot!" Anna mentally slapped herself. How reckless of her to let it slip of her mind, today she is going to Aomori for 5 days to meet some clients of their company, Funbari realty and Funbari lending.

'Rise up and shine cousin. You have to be there at eight.' That is the text message that her cousin Jeanne had sent her when she checked her cell phone.

Absentmindedly she looked at the clock then gasped at the time 6:20…

Oh. Crap.

"Macchi!!!!"

"Yes ma'am?"

"I haven't packed my suitcase yet," said the now panicked Anna, "come and get Kanna!" she continued.

She had always relied on Kanna, also one of their maids when it comes to fashion, for a maid she has quite a sense of fashion.

After describing what occasions she will get into, she left everything to Kanna , then proceeded to preparing herself for the long journey that she will have to come across in the next five days.

She had just stepped out of the shower when her cell phone rang, the LCD screen displayed Jeanne's name.

"Good morning Anna!" Jeanne's perky attitude was evident in her voice but no one looking at her for the first time would suspect that for she had the 'Ms. Prim and Proper' façade, "Where are you now?""

"Getting ready to leave actually. I want to start early and get things done," replied Anna, as she gazed at Kanna's direction the older girl signalled that she would just take the luggage outside. Anna just smiled apologetically then mouthed a low 'thank you'

"That's good. Well, I wish you good luck dear cousin. May your trip be fruitful and gain us many future clients."

"Thanks Jeanne, may you be an angel and it would all come true."

"You don't have to say that Anna, I'm an angel remember?" replied Jeanne sweetly.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot, you were an angel who got kicked out of heaven because you were too good for them" teased Anna as she walked out of her room, carrying her bag.

* * *

The sun's heat penetrated every fibre of their bodies. It's almost noon and the heat from the sun was more than bearable on their location site, but amidst all that, it seems that their great director is totally clueless of their situation. Yoh can't take it anymore so he left Pirika, their make-up artist who is re-doing his make-up.

"Where are you going Yoh? I'm not done with you yet!" asked Pirika

"I'll just ask for a break."

Yoh went to the director's chair, "Director Oyamada, can we please have a break?" requested Yoh.

The midget director just looked at him then said, "Yoh we only have a few scenes to take, come on let's finish those first. Now young man, go over there and let Pirika redo your make-up so you can now and face your fans" he even motioned for Yoh to go back to his tent.

Yoh looked around a sea of fans who were encircling their shooting site, but instead of being inspired, he felt more weary and tired. It means that after the scenes were covered he will still have to face the crowd before he could claim his much awaited rest.

Yoh couldn't take it anymore so he went straight to the point to clear things out with the director, "Look Director Oyamada, everyone's tired already and the sun's heat is making it hard for everyone to move. Pirika and her team redo our make-up every five minutes because we look like overcooked meatballs. Please have a heart and do everyone a favour by giving a break."

The director looked at his surroundings then sighed, "Okay guys, 20 minutes break!" he informed them.

Everyone in the shooting crew sighed in relief. Yoh smiled and decided to sit under the shade of a tree not far from their shooting location. Soon fans were giggling and ogling at him.

"Hi Yoh. You're so gorgeous!" squealed a fan girl.

"You're even cuter in person!"

"Can I have an autograph?"

"Me too!!!!"

"Thank you!" replied Yoh, he is tired, he didn't get any sleep because right after a photo shoot in Tokyo they headed straight here and his manager even forgot to tell him that he has another commitment here that's why he didn't even got the chance to get at least five minutes of sleep. Yoh know that he couldn't pour all his tantrums to his fans for that would be bad publicity so he just continued to just smile and accepted some of the papers that were handed to him for autograph and accepted them warmly, and just console his self by thinking that this would soon disperse.

A few minutes later Yoh decided that he can't take it anymore and excused himself, "I hate to go guys but the I need to ready myself for our shoot. The director might get angry at me if I'm late. Can we just continue this later?" he even flashed an apologetic smile and puppy dog eyes to them.

The fans understood him and let him pass. But instead of going back to their shooting location, he took another route and break away….

* * *

A smile found its way on Anna's face as she was driving in Mainland Aomori, she really loved this place, it has beautiful and peaceful surroundings, not as busy as Tokyo but definitely not boring. She even turned her ipod on and listened to her favourite singer, Ringo Awaya as she mentally plans her activities for the week when she noticed that traffic is starting to build up ahead of her. This surprised Anna because this is not a traffic prone area so she asked a lady who passed by what's happening.

"Is there an accident here? Why are there so many people?"

"No there is no accident there is just some tv crew here who are shooting for a movie" replied the lady but before Anna could ask who are the celebrities present the lady was long gone to the direction of the park.

She was still looking outside and trying to find a banner who could tell her who is the celebrities present when she was startled by a loud thug.

Anna blinked twice then hastily put her headphones down, it's impossible that the sound will come from her ipod. Anna shivered and was alarmed; it looks like she had just hit someone!

She slowly got off her car and her suspicion was confirmed when she found a man lying on the street with blood in his body.

She had heard someone in the back yell "Yoh!" but at this time she just ignored it and even though shaking she managed to ask three guys to help her carry the man's body into her car.

It took her less than 10 minutes to arrive at the nearest hospital where paramedics helped her. After what seems like forever a blonde doctor with the name Dr. Faust embroidered on his coat emerged out of the emergency room; she instantly approached him.

"Is the patient okay doc? Is there any fractures or broken anything?"

"The patient is still unconscious we are now taking some tests on him and are still waiting for the results"

"Thank you doctor"

"You don't have to thank me, I think you should thank the nurses more for they very willing to help your boyfriend."

Anna was stunned, the hospital staff thought that the guy was her boyfriend; she was so worried of the situation to even have the strength to correct him. Out of the blue she looked at the clock, 10 a.m.

"I'm so messed up" muttered Anna to herself as she weakly sit in a nearby bench and for the first time realized what trouble she had just put herself into. She haven't even checked in to the hotel where she should stay for a week and she still have a meeting with a client tonight and right now she has another burden in her shoulders.

"How did I even get into this?"

* * *

As always guys reviews are welcomed! Take care. ^_^V


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King and its characters so there's no point in trying to sue me. Besides I don't have any money for bail. .^_^V.

Author's Note: Hi guys! Long time no see. Hahaha… I miss all of you actually. Did you like chapter 1? I hope you did because we are now on chapter 2 and I would also like to apologize for grammar lapses, this is not my first language so please bear with me. For those who reviewed, added it to their favorites list and alerts here's a BIG THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart .^_^V.

HSPC – Cheers to you! You are my very first reviewer! I've seen that you are writing SK fanfics in Spanish, that's cute, I myself wanted to learn Spanish as a secondary language maybe in the future I'll pursue it.

Yehey – Yehey! I'm happy that you liked it…..[pun intended] another Filipino fanatic of Shaman King. We really are many here in the Philippines.

Elpatolocosisi – Your review really made me think, the first time that I read it, I've gone back to the whole story and re-read it. To answer the question, Anna didn't see Yoh crossing the street because while looking for a banner to see who are the celebrity people present in the place, her focus is shifted from the road to search on the park, and Yoh hadn't seen her car because he was more focused on escaping his work and his fans to rest somewhere peaceful so he just carelessly cross the street.

DF14-BLACK SNOW - You really think that it is cool? Wow thanks! Since you say that you are a newbie here, I wanted to be one of the people who will "Welcome" you here. "WELCOME HOPE YOU LIKE YOURE STAY HERE!"

* * *

I've waited all my life to cross this line

To the only thing thats true

So I will not hide

It's time to try anything to be with you

All my life I've waited

This is true

-True by Ryan Cabrera

-Connection on the chapter? Actually none, I just love this song.

* * *

Chapter 2

Anna was still spaced out when she felt an abnormal sensation in her stomach; she knows it isn't just stress… its hunger. She remembered she hadn't even manage to eat breakfast this morning because she was so busy preparing for the trip, only it didn't turn up the way she had planned it; she bitterly thought. For the meantime she went to the cafeteria of the hospital to grab something to eat.

* * *

"Where is Yoh Asakura?!?" the director was shouting at his whole crew for no one knew where his lead star went. He had been giving them a piece of his mind and his temper for almost an hour now. No one dared to argue or even speak fore they know what are the consequences that they will have to face if they even utter a word that is not related to where Yoh is, it didn't help that the producer's son and current OIC surprised everyone with his visit. It just added to the tension; an ill-tempered director plus an arrogant OIC producer isn't a very good combination.

"He's been giving us the same sermon for almost an hour now. He's like a broken cd saying blah blah blah over and over again" complained Ellie, one of Pirika's staff.

"Yeah and besides how on earth will we know where Yoh is? Pirika you talked to him a while ago right? Didn't he say anything about where he is going?" asked Meene, also one of her staff.

"I am talking to him a while ago, but he left to talk to the director and ask for a break, then that's it. I don't know where he is now." Pirika answered, "wait--- why haven't I thought of calling his cell phone?" Pirika was now fumbling for her cell phone when someone spoke,

"Yeah, why didn't you have the brains to call his cell phone?" they turned their gaze to the person who spoke; it's the OIC producer, Ren Tao.

Pirika frowned, she really hate his guts and his arrogance.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to know his whereabouts? I'm thinking that you are not doing your job well. You're not just here to just talk to the mirror and hold make-up you should do your job well. " Ren even gave her a quick sweep over look.

Pirika's blood started to boil; her self is revolting at his arrogance.

"Well Mr. Tao do I look like his secretary? The last time I checked my job here, it says head make-up artist and not Asakura's personal assistant!" retorted Pirika then angrily contacted Yoh's cell hone. She was dismayed when she heard his ringtone on her pocket and remembered that he left his cell phone to her care a while ago.

"Crap I forgot he left his cell phone to me. Where in Aomori do you think will I find him?"

"Well, do I look like your tour guide?" Ren Tao replied mockingly before walking out.

* * *

After a quick meal, Anna went back outside the E.R. and waited for some news for her patient. Luckily, the doctor was passing by.

"Doctor, do you now have the results?"

"Yes we now have the results of the x-ray, he doesn't have a head fracture but his right leg is injured and there are some abrasions. We have to but bandage to it to be sure that the misaligned bone will come back to its proper position. And since that is the case he may not be able to walk for a few days, and we would still be conducting some tests on him to be on the safe side."

Anna flinched and automatically touched her forehead. It only means that she will have to squeeze him into her schedule. What would she do? She had a schedule meeting tonight with one of their clients and she hasn't even checked in into her hotel for crying out loud!

"Is the patient conscious now?"

Doctor Faust shakes his head no.

Strike two.

"But he's out of danger now right? So maybe we could now move him to a private room. I will take care of the expenses."

Anna went directly to the billing department. She made it sure that there is a private nurse and doctor that will take care of him. She even gets their contact numbers, name and the room where he would be transferred. After arranging his accommodations, she went back to the E.R. checked on him.

The guy looks like he's just sleeping, his face looks peaceful and serene, she can't help but touch his face.

Soft, smooth and flawless

'You have the skin of a movie star' Anna thought as she remembered her favorite actor Tom Cruise. "Just stay here, don't worry I'll be back tonight. I hope you will get well soon" she muttered before leaving the emergency room.

* * *

Even though the place is now in the party mood, complete with all the partying and having fun, Anna couldn't make herself match their mood when her mind is still wandering… still thinking about the condition of the guy she had just hit this morning.

'Is he awake now? What would be the doctor's findings on him?' Anna can't really help but ask to herself as she keeps seeing the face of the guy in her mind.

"Good evening Miss Kyouyama…"

She was drifted back to reality and automatically faced the person who greeted her.

"Mr. Camel Munzer!" she then flashed a smile and shakes his hand.

"Well, Ms. Kyouyama are you enjoying the party?"

"I'm impressed actually; I didn't know that Golem constructions would be this big. I think I've seen almost a hundred managers and supervisors tonight."

"That's not all, you haven't seen our agents, those are just field supervisors. Not to mention our laborers. Just imagine what kind of investment Funbari Lending will have if you will invest capital in us and would be backed up by Funbari Realty."

Anna smiled, it's still early but Mr. Munzer is already talking business, she just took a sip in her champagne then said, "Now that were on the subject, shall we get down to business?"

"That is what I like about you Miss Kyouyama, you're always straight forward. Idle talk to kill time is out of your character" Camel then assisted Anna top one of the tables near the stage.

"Let's just say that I still have to go somewhere else."

"Oh I see you have a date…"

Anna blushed, she didn't know why the face of guy suddenly popped in her mind, "No, it's not like that, there is just a friend of mine that I need to visit in the hospital."

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's alright."

In the next minutes they formally discussed the proposal of the owner of Golem Constructions Corporation. Anna listened carefully and made notes, following Jeanne's advice. Golem Constructions is asking a big favor, so they are seeing this as an investment if they ever granted their request so if in the future that will need their help they won't have any trouble.

After their meeting, Anna shakes hands with Camel, "It's been a pleasure talking business with you Mr. Munzer. I really hate to go but someone is waiting for me."

"You're friend, I know. Don't worry, and besides it's the party of my company so I should enjoy myself right?"

"You're right Mr. Munzer," Anna then smiled sweetly at him.

* * *

While on her car, Anna is still worried about the guy in the hospital, even if how many times she said to herself that he will be alright, a part of her still gives a warning signal, 'What if she accidentally killed him?' it said.

That thought give shiver down her spine so even though she is already going to the hospital she still searched for her cell phone and was about to dial the nurse's number when it rang.

"Hello…"

"Miss Kyouyama?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

"It's Eliza the patient's nurse. I'm just calling because the doctor says to inform you if there are some developments on the state of the patient. As of this time the patient is already showing manifestations of consciousness."

"Really?" Anna now knows why she had been thinking of him earlier, "That's good… I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Yes ma'am."

She was looking forward to seeing the man awake. She has so many questions to ask him. Until now she still doesn't know his real identity; where he lives…

If he's still single…

'Wait- where did that came from?' she asked herself as she now focused on driving. Anyway she will find out later.

* * *

Yoh opened his eyes, and at first glance it seems that he is not familiar of the place.

'No, I'm just not used to having a long sleep. It's been ages since I've had a long days rest. Of course this is my room.' He said to himself.

He still gave himself a little more time to adjust to his surroundings, for as far as he knows it is his room. But a particular thing made him think twice about the place…

The mattress and the bed, it's a little bit hard and small

His bed is a queen size water bed. He instantly got off the bed and a nurse is seen hovering over him.

"Sir, you've already woke up"

"Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Eliza, the nurse that's been taking care of you since this morning."

"Since this morning?" he asked not understanding what she is saying.

"Yes"

That made him think, and his brain didn't fail to reconcile the previous event this morning. He clearly remembered everything, they were in Aomori, filming his latest movie, and he tried to get away from his fans, running away when a red sports utility vehicle hit him. After that he can't remember what happened next, he must've lost consciousness.

A while later his recollecting of the scene stopped when someone entered the door. A pretty lady; tall, sleek, golden blond tresses tied up in a chignon, amber eyes, regal air, sophisticated in purple halter top cocktail dress.

The nurse then acknowledge the visitor, "Ma'am the doctor's instincts are correct, this would be good news to you. He's not in a state of coma after all, he's just sleeping. The patient's out of danger now."

He had clearly seen the look of relief that adorned her lovely face, her face was now relaxed. 'She must've been the driver of the car that hit me' Yoh thought.

In less than a minute, the lady was in front of him, "Welcome back…"

"Welcome back?" he innocently asked.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. You really scared the hell out of me. I thought I accidentally killed you. I just wanted to say sorry for what happened."

The nurse coughed and interrupted their conversation, "I'll just go out and inform the doctor that he is conscious now so he can be given medicine."

"Thanks nurse. Eliza's your name right?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Thanks again Eliza."

"You're welcome."

After the nurse walked out of the door, Anna turned back to him.

"So how are feeling now?"

"Believe it or not, I feel refreshed. It feels like I've had a full days rest."

"You've had a long sleep."

"Yeah. But I'm alright now. Maybe what you can do now is to just arrange for my discharge here. I need to go back to the hotel where our staff is staying. They are worried by now, that's for sure."

"Staff? You mean you're not living here in Aomori?"

"No. we are just here to do some filming,"

"Filming?"

"Yes we are filming for a movie," Yoh even felt a little bit insulted. The woman seems genuinely puzzled, which means she hadn't recognized him.

"Didn't you recognize me?" he asked.

Anna's brow started to twitch, "W-Why? Have we met each other before?" she asked back while trying to remember where and when could she have met him.

"I'm a movie star, hello!"

* * *

Wow! Chapter two is done! So what can you say? Love it? Hate it? No comment? T_T come on guys, I don't have reishi I can't read your minds. A review won't hurt right? It's just a click away. You all know that reviews are always loved right? So okay, see yah in the next chapter, and I also hope that I will see all of you not just in the next chapter of this story but also with my other story 'Time'.

And before I forget, guys, please let us pray for those people who those who are victims in the earthquake in Haiti, let's include them in our prayers, for strength and faith should always be with them to face the trials that they will encounter after that incident.

Lovelots,

Majrocks .^_^.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always, I do not by any means own Shaman King or any of its characters.

Author's note: Look how fast time flies! It seems that just yesterday we are looking forward to New Year and now it's already February! My favourite and not so favourite month because it means that I'll have my birthday again this month and I'll be a year older. Which I don't know if I really love or hate; well right now I'm just relieved that our midterms are over and for those who are not yet finished with theirs, a big 'BREAK A LEG' guys! We can do it!

And again a big THANKYOU for those who read my story especially to those who took time to review as well as those who added this to their alerts and favourites. Okay so go on now with the story. Hope you like it .^_^.V

* * *

You lift my feet off the ground  
Spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier

Crazier, Taylor Swift

I really love her songs, really close to the heart

* * *

Anna's brow started to twitch, "W-Why? Have we met each other before?" she asked back while trying to remember where and when could she have met him.

"I'm a movie star, hello!"

That's it, he really throw the screaming truth in her face. Whether he admits it or not he really got annoyed at her seemingly genuine ignorance, "Where in Japan are you from? You seemed to be from a high pedestal that you don't even care to know who the famous neighbourhood names are in Japanese TV and movies"

"Forgive my ignorance but I really didn't know that you're a movie star. I'm not a TV and movie buff and only follow certain TV series."

Yoh surveyed her face and sees the sincerity in her words, "Its okay."

"And do you also forgive me for accidentally hitting you?"

"Do I have a choice?" he then flashed his famous grin, "I'm just thankful that you didn't just abandon in the road to die, anyways I would be asking you a favour to arrange my release here in the hospital"

"I'm afraid I cannot grant that"

"Why?"

Anna then turned her gaze to his legs which he then followed and got the shock of his life. His left leg was heavily bandaged. The smile on his lips immediately fades and Yoh freaked out, "Good Riddance!"

"You have a misaligned bone in your left leg. It's not that serious actually and it's already been taken care of by the doctor. But they said that you may not be able to walk for a few days."

"Holy cow!"

Anna watched in awe as the nice man before her turned into a seething dragon! An impossible glare found it's way on his eyes as he glared at her.

"This is a big inconvenience on my part! This can't be!"

"Mr--" she isn't sure how to call him, "Sir, don't worry, I'll be the one arranging your stay here. You won't be alone in handling this."

"How about the money that I should be earning if I'm physically fit? Can you also handle that? I think not, you don't have any idea how much I am earning a day in this movie, but you ruined it!"

Anna's patience is on the brink now; she wanted to retort back, she had counted from 1 to 10 in her mind. If she had met him before she attended the anger management class that Jeanne had begged her to attend when she almost killed a guy who is so persistent in hitting on her she might have killed him by now.

After calming herself, she still chose to be humble for she knows she is guilty of causing this inconvenience. In the most the patient way that she can manage (which we all know isn't much if it where Anna we're talking about), "Again, I'm sorry, I didn't also want to put you in this situation."

"Sorry? If everyone will say sorry then there would be no need for police (a/n: Can anyone guess where did I get this line and who said it? Come on, I dare everyone to guess!). The problem with motorists is they don't know how to drive safely!"

'Now wait a minute-' Anna's patience is now pushed to its limit. 'Who is this guy to raise his voice and imply that she is so stupid for hitting him?'

"Wait Mr-"

"Asakura, Yoh Asakura"

She acknowledged that she had heard his name somewhere, "Mr. Asakura," Anna said in a sharp voice that he didn't know why send chills in his spine, "Just like what I've told you before, I'm sorry for what happened to you and I certainly didn't wish to hit you."

"You're not paying attention on the road-"

"You are the one who is not paying attention on the road, It's not entirely my fault. The park is the only area that your movie production is occupying, not the road," she glared icily at him, "I'm not aware that you are nuts enough to cross the street when you know that there are so many cars passing by. Or it seems that you are the one who is not paying attention on the road? I should be the one suing you for jaywalking"

Yoh trembled inside at the aura that Anna is giving, 'She sure is creepy…' he thought then sighed. He moved back to his position on the bed. He looked helpless and angry because of that, "I need to call my manager."

When Anna saw that he had mellowed a bit, she lowered down her tone, "Here's my cell phone, and you can use this to call your manager"

"When they heard about this, I'm sure they'll not let you pass the cameras. You would be in the headlines of Japan for hitting me."

Anna glared at him, "Are you threatening me?"

Yoh smiled at her then said, "I'm not. I'm just giving you a preview of what's going to happen next. "

"I'm not threatened at all" she retorted back.

"Fine"

Nevertheless, Yoh still got her cell phone and called his manager.

"Hello June, this is Yoh… yeah I know… I'm sorry… I'm here in a hospital… long story… I'll just tell you later. Can you come here?"

Anna is just watching him at the corner of her eyes when he turned to her, "What's the address here?"

"Just say Aomori General Hospital", she answered.

Yoh gave the information to his manager June Tao and then give Anna's cell phone back, "Thanks."

Anna just raised her eyebrows at him but didn't say a word.

* * *

Doctor Faust entered the room. He examined Yoh and gives him pain reliever.

"How is he doc? Can you see any other problems with him?" Anna asked.

"So far none, besides his bandaged leg and some minor bruises, everything's fine in a few days we can now release your boyfriend."

Yoh almost choked the water that he is drinking for he cant help a chuckle to escape his lips when he heard what the doctor has said.

"Are you okay?" Doctor Faust worriedly asked Yoh as he was coughing.

"Yes of course doc," he answered as he glanced teasingly at Anna who, all this time was avoiding his eyes. He swore he saw a faint blush at her cheeks for a second.

Yoh then moved his gaze to Faust, "Doctor Faust specifically how many days am I staying here?"

"Approximately 3-4 days Mr. Asakura" Faust answered then excused himself out of the room.

Anna followed him on the door and thanked him, when she faced Yoh again, he smiled amusingly at her which totally irked her for she knows he's up to something again.

"Look even the doctor knows who I am…"

His words struck a chord in her patience again, she give him a glare so intense it might bore a hole in his body, then replied icily and sharply, "Why is it a mortal sin to not recognize you? Your ego is getting better of you; you might have looked so highly of yourself. You cannot expect everyone to recognize you!"

Yoh gave her again that stupid grin, "It's not what I mean, it's just that it helps that you know certain people so next time you can choose who to hit. Preferably not someone from media."

Anna looked at him incredulously, then smiled bitterly, "And what now if I hit a celebrity?" she looked at him in the eye.

"Well guess there are really some people who are not afraid of publicity. Let's just wait for my manager and for sure she'll bring some media staff with her to check on me; this would sell news."

"And I'm leaving now"

But before Anna can get away from his bed, Yoh already grabbed her wrist. It was so tight that she cannot escape from his grip/

"You are not leaving, you'll stay here. I thought you're not afraid of publicity?"

"You're pushing me on a dead end."

"I'm not"

"Then what is this you're doing?"

"I'm just making sure that you'll not abandon me here and escape your responsibilities."

"It's not in my nature to abandon my responsibilities."

"How was I to know?"

She looked at him again then sighed, 'Yeah, how would you know,' she thought.

Anna then composes herself, "Alright I'm not leaving, but you should promise me that no negative news will come out of television regarding this accident."

"Is that all…?"

A vein popped in het forehead, she really is making a lot of effort to refrain herself from throwing him out of the window. She took a deep breath then said, "Alright. What are your conditions?"

He gave her his sweetest matinee idol smile then answered, "Its simple miss, give me your name."

"Is that all you only want? My name is Anna."

"That's not all Anna. You have to be here every minute of my stay here in the hospital. You put me in this situation so you would also help me out of it and care for me until I fully recover."

"Wait- I also have a life and loads to do. I can sometimes take care of you personally but not everyday, you're not the t only one that I should attend to. I don't have the luxury of time to do that." She reasoned out.

"Same here. I also have a life of my own and I also have loads to do. But now, my schedule is in great chaos and I have a lot of inconvenience because you hit me."

"From the way you talked, it's as if I did that on purpose!" she snapped.

"I know you didn't," he looked at her apologetically, "But you have two choices, stay here and this matter would be a secret or be an overnight star in the news tomorrow."

Anna's self is revolting inside, he is pushing here on a dead end. She still has to protect the name of her family and business. If she was ever broad casted to get into this mess, all the hard work that she in the past would turn into dust.

"My manager could come up here anytime…" Yoh reminded her.

She glared at him, "Alright! Alright! You win I'll stay here!"

Anna muttered grudgingly, "But remember this Asakura once you recover here, I wont think twice of hitting you again; and this time for good!"

Out of the blue, Yoh laughed.

"Now what?" she angrily snapped.

"Nothing, I just remembered what the doctor said a while ago."

"The doctor said what?" asked Anna.

"That we have a relationship"

"Dream on. They just misunderstand the situation; don't make much out of it."

Yoh laughed again, "Why? I'm still single!"

"I don't care!" she replied frowning.

"Anna don't frown, you're becoming more beautiful." Yoh teased.

Anna blushed then slapped Yoh square on the face.

"Ouch! What's that for?"

"Say something stupid again and I might forget you still need rest and throw you out of the window!" threatened Anna as she now escapes from his grip.

Yoh shivered at the thought, but still amused at her feistiness. He liked to see how blood would come to her cheeks when he teased her. One better thing about her the more she got angry, the more she her beauty stands out. And if a slap is what he would only get for infuriating her, he might consider the bargain. He was about to start asking her when the door opens and there comes June Tao in her signature green coloured dragon Chinese dress.

Upon seeing his condition, June gasped then run to his side, "Oh my God! Yoh! What happened to you?"

Yoh steal a glance first at Anna, the latter just waited for his next move, "N-Nothing June. I just have a fracture; this is what I got from running away from the set this morning."

June put her hands in her forehead, "Why did you run away? Oyamada's been torturing everyone because of you! Can you understand what you have done? Running away like that!"

Yoh put on his puppy dog eyes, then said, "I really am sorry June. I-I just did that because I wanted to see my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend? You have a girlfriend here in Aomori?" June's eyebrow rose at his reason.

"Yup, she's right behind you."

Anna steals a glance at her surroundings, checking if someone entered the room and she just didn't notice. She felt her ears twitch when she saw that there are only three of them in the room. She has a bad feeling about this...

June then faced her and for the first time acknowledges her presence, as for Anna, she was so stunned and seemed to be nailed at her chair. Yoh chuckled inside, how he enjoyed teasing her!

"Hi! You are-?" June greeted her and waited for her to answer. Yoh had a feeling that she wouldn't answer June so he filled in for her.

"Her name is Anna, we are on our second month of romance now. We met in Tokyo; actually she's the reason why i am excited to go here in Aomori so I can see her again." Yoh explained.

"I'm really impressed at your charm Yoh," June said meaningfully while eyeing Anna.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm June Tao. Yoh's manager" she extended her hand to Anna, which she timidly accepts to Yoh's relief.

"Uhmm... June did you bring my things with you?" asked Yoh.

"Yes I did, its in the car. I'll just get it okay?" In less than a minute June was instantly out of the room.

Yoh felt a dark presence on his side, and felt Goosebumps on his skin, when he looked at his side he saw Anna like a volcano on the verge of erupting; red with fury and her eyes went into slits as she approached him. Yoh sweat dropped. He had an intuition of what she would do to him and he isn't wrong though...

Anna slapped and pummelled him, "How dare you bastard! What are thinking? You boastful little monkey! What kind of vengeful spirit possessed you to tell her that! Thinking so highly of yourself aren't you? d3% you! Why did you tell her that I am your girlfriend?"

"Ouch! Sorry, but can you blame me for doing that? I didn't have time to think of an excuse. I'm not yet prepared when she entered the door. I just made that up to reason out why you're here with me. What do you want me to do, tell her the truth about us?" Yoh reasoned between each blow.

Anna glared at him and smiled bitterly, "So I should be thankful for that huh? Bastard, so you're not yet prepared huh? That's why you told her that we are, how did you say it? On our second month of romance? Hahaha and that we've met in Tokyo!"

"That was just spontaneous, to make her believe us."

"Spontaneous your face!"

"Come on! Don't be so mad at me, it's as if you want to eat me in one serving. I really am sorry Anna"

"How do you expect me to react? Jump in joy? Know what, I really really wanted throw you out of the window now! You're a big liar!"

"I really am sorry. Compose yourself, June might enter the room anytime and if she sees us in this condition she might not believe my story and I might be force to tell her the truth."

"Dirty blackmailer!"

Yoh smiled coyly at her, "Admit it you're also enjoying our little show."

"I'm not a tramp like those girls who are so crazy about you. If they only know that you are ugly in person. I'm sure they'll be ashamed of themselves for liking you" retorted Anna while lying on the last part.

"Actually you are the only one who saw me in person and told me that. You might really be angry at me because they are singing as different tune when they saw me. Anyways you have to admit that I have the best card in our situation."

Anna just closed her eyes; she was trying really hard to control herself and her temper which at any point will now explode to the fullest.

'Stay calm Anna, have a little more patience! Just 3 days and it would be over. Persevere a little more' she grudgingly console herself.

When June came back, Anna was now ready to face her and be civil to Yoh.

"Well, Anna I'm leaving Yoh in your hands. I've brought everything that he might need even toothbrush and toothpaste."

"Thanks June." Anna casually said.

June held her hand, "I should be the one thanking you. It's good that Yoh had a beautiful and kind girlfriend; at least I won't be the one suffering in situations like this. If you're not here I'm sure I wouldn't know how to juggle all of this."

"It's nothing" she replied.

"I'll be on my way now. I need to call the director first to let him know about the accident so we could reschedule filming the movie. I'll be back tomorrow."

"O-Okay" said Yoh.

When June excited the room, Anna remembered that she didn't have any clothes to change with and she cannot stay there wearing her dress.

"Yoh?"

"Yes?"

"Look I need to change clothes, I'll just go back to the ho-"

"You will not leave," Yoh cut her in mid sentence, "No one will look after me tonight. If you need to change, just find anything to wear in my clothes in the bag."

Anna's temper started to rose again, "And how about my under- never mind!" she angrily rummaged his travelling bag and came up with a pair of oversized jeans and t-shirt.

* * *

Yoh: Wow! I love this chapter, thanks (jumps up and down while holding the author's hands) I wish I could be like that always. You made my character so cool!

Author: Really? (Has hearts for eyes) I'm glad you liked it!

Both of them suddenly felt a dark presence on their back...

Yoh: A-anna!! You know I-I think this story's not cool at all; you should have made my character weak and stupid than ever. Ja ne, I still have to practice. Good luck!

(In less than a second he's gone. Leaving the author of this fic to deal with the mistress from hell herself)

Anna: Who is the author of this fic?

Author: O-okay g-guys bye for now. Please read and review. See yah all in the next chapter. I need to run and hide now before she kills me! Bye! Paalam! See yah!

* * *

Before I forgot, I'll just thank some of the people that are really nice to leave review over this chapter

psychobubbles – thanks for the review and I am grateful that you think this is a good chapter!

Yehey – Thanks for wishing me goodwill! Hahaha Anna is really a bit OOC here, and thanks for the review also!

DF14-BLACK SNOW- I'm glad that you really think that this is cool! Sorry if you can't take cliff hangers, I also don't like it that might be the reason why I do it sometimes, hahaha, my teacher once told us before that you become what you hate the most... hahaha...

Note: Sorry for grammar lapses, I hope that it's lesser than the second chapter, and sorry also if I can't reply to some reviews because I'm really busy now... Good luck with all of us! Advance Kung Hei Fat Choi!

-----Majrocks .^_^.V


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King by rights, but I do love it by heart (a/n: just for a change)

Author's note: Hi there! It's been a fortnight or so since I've last seen (?) you guys, by the way, belated happy valentines! I really love the reviews that you gave me for the last chapter. You don't know how much or how happy I am to see the reviews and how flattered I am that some of you have added this to your favorites and alerts. Those are the things that really make my day. I'm sorry if I'm just updating this every fortnight or sometimes even longer, because I have so many things to do and sometimes I experience what they call as writers block.

But before we proceed to the story lets go first to my not so freedom wall (a/n: not so freedom because I am the only one who can write here:P)

~Not So Freedom Wall~

A big THANK YOU for those who reviewed, added this to their favorites, alerts and to those who cared enough to read this especially:

Elpatolocosisi - Thanks for reviewing! It's alright actually sometimes I'm also guilty of doing that .^_^.V

Know what, I really liked your reviews because they're lengthy and they really made me think. And yeah maybe Yoh always tend to be slapped is because he likes to tease Anna which is so cute, one of the reasons why YohAnna fans loves them so much! Sorry for the careless mistakes, bear with me next time, I'll make it a point to lower it down or never commit it. This chapter I think will explain why Yoh wants Anna to be by his side 24/7

Nightglider - Thanks, I'm glad that find this chapter way Too cute. Hope to see you in the next chapters, by the way, if you don't mind, are you related to nightglider-star? Just asking .^_^.V

DF-14 Black Snow - Thanks for reviewing! It's flattering that you found this chapter cooler! And also I'll use this opportunity to thank you personally for reviewing my other story: I never forget. It really made my day to know that other people also loved it!

Yehey - I love your review! It's the longest that I've got and I'm also glad that our motto helped you in getting a boost of confidence and bring home the silver medal! Congratulations! I'm really hats down for people like you. You also got your bag from your kuya, which is great! Go girl for your next competition. Break a leg! (And their legs – joke! Hahahaa!)

Psychobubbles - I'm more than flattered when you called me awesome; I think that I don't deserve it, hahaha, thank you also for opening my eyes that I've misspelled Jun's name as 'June', after I've read your review it just dawned on me that I misspelled her it!

Complicatedmind21 - I didn't know we where schoolmates, it's cute that we are, you know we didn't have a clue that we be passing into each other, promise natutuwa tlaga ako na school mates tayo. And you are my most very special reviewer for the last chapter! I hope you already got your prize on Farmville, sorry I you don't like my gift, bear with me I don't really play Farmville and don't know what to give you. In facebook what I only play is pet society. By the way I am the one who had given you the cherry tree.^_^.V

Lily - thanks for the review! It's good to know that you loved this.

Babsi_Floke - Thank you for reviewing! I agree with you that Yoh and Anna really look good together.

midori no hime - You found this good? (bows) thanks, since you're just new here, hope you'll love your stay here!

~majrocks~

Strange is our situation here on earth, each of us comes for a short visit, not knowing why yet sometimes seeming to a divine purpose. From the standpoint of daily life, however there is one thing we do not know: That we are here for the sake of others – for countless unknown souls with whose faith we are connected by a bound of sympathy. Many times a day, I realize how much my own outer and inner life is built upon the labors of people, both living and dead, and how earnestly I must exert myself in order to give in as much as I have received

--- Albert Einstein

~majrocks~

Chapter 4

It's already late but Yoh is still wide awake, he tried to close his eyes and lull himself to sleep but it just wouldn't go, maybe because he got a lot of sleep earlier. He looked at Anna who is now contently sleeping in the couch, he smiled, 'Such a beautiful and fine lady! If we could just talk without arguing, I have a lot of things to ask on her,

What's her surname?

How old is she?

Does she have a boyfriend?'

He really wanted to ask those questions to her, he just didn't have the will to do so, especially if she will glare at him like that.

Yoh chuckled inside as he remembered Anna's angry face, what can he do? It's true that her beauty stands out when she's angry. He even got slapped for informing her that!

He looked at her again thoroughly, she looked dead tired and she must've done so many things today. It's also fun to see that she wore his clothes.

She's really extraordinary

~majrocks~

'_Rise and shine, beautiful cousin… you have an APPOINTMENT at ten_'

That is Jeanne's text message that greeted Anna when she woke up because her cell phone was ringing so loud, when she checks the time, she gasped: it's already 8 am!

She's still in the hospital and her patient is still sleeping soundly. She got up and went to Yoh's side. He looks so peaceful, she remembered what old people used to say; you can see the true looks of a person if he is sleeping or has just woken up. If she would stick to that belief, then she can say that Yoh truly is handsome.

She scolded herself for thinking of those things when she didn't have enough time to ready herself up. She nudged Yoh to wake him up.

"Yoh… Yoh! Wake up, its morning already!"

At first Yoh did not budge but after several nudging, Anna decided to slap his face.

"Ouch! What was that for? Anna I'm still sleeping why are you waking me up? Don't you know that a patient needs rest?" he asked sleepily.

"I perfectly know it, but I have to wake you up because I am going away and I have to say goodbye to you properly," she answered.

Yoh snapped his eyes open and looked at her, "We already talked about this right?"

"I know, but I have some work to attend, I'll be back later"

"And how can I be sure of that?"

Anna absentmindedly touched her forehead; she really is now losing her patience on him. "I don't know!" she said exasperated, "and I don't have enough time to think of one. Look, I have an appointment at ten, and I still have to go back to the hotel to change clothes and ready myself, don't you have any consideration left?"

Yoh looked at her apologetically, "I'll let you go and attend to that meeting of yours, what I just want is a concrete proof that you will still go back here. I have a suggestion, how about leaving your expensive looking phone to me?"

'You know, I can buy even 10 of that' she wants to say but just decided to keep her mouth shut, then finally said, "Okay if that's your condition, here" she gave him her cell phone.

"And I have another condition…"

"What again?" she barked.

"I'm feeling sticky; I haven't taken a bath since yesterday. Could you bathe me first?"

She rolled her eyes and tries to control herself, "You can't take a bath because your bandages will get soaked."

"I didn't literally mean that I need a shower, a sponge bath will do. I just need to feel refreshed so when you leave me here I'd still smell and look good." He explained.

For a while she thought it was easy, all she has to do is quicken her pace; she helped him to go to the bathroom, but as she readying his towel, she remembered something.

"Wait – who will assist you in getting dressed?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yoh grinned, the kind of smile that really annoys her, "Do I really have to answer that question? Who is the one giving me a bath?"

"No!"

"Why? I can't see any reason why you can't do it."

Anna could feel her cheeks burning that time, "Hello!, we are in no way related to each other, you can't just let me see your private parts!"

"Well, you have no choice but to do it. You have to give me a bath that is my last condition. Besides you should be getting used to this, we have a relationship right?"

Even without a mirror she knows she's blushing, _Curse this man for always catching her off guard!_

"Are you just going to stand there? Remember time is running…"

"Darn it! Darn it!"

Yoh can't help but chuckle as he heard Anna curse, Anna just closed her mouth shut but inside she is revolting and just contented herself by giving him a deathly glare that, to her satisfaction wiped the smirk off his face and made him shudder inside.

She just focused herself on undressing him, but she was just halfway in taking his shirt off and her hands were already trembling, she can't look him in the eyes.

She'd never done this before and was now sweating cold; when it's time to take his pants off, she just gave him the towel and turned on her back, "You can take that off yourself"

"What if I couldn't?"

"For Pete's sake I know you can do it on your own!"

"Anna don't curse, your pretty yet your tongue's too sharp"

His last comment made her stop.

"Are you finished now?" she asked.

"Yup!"

When she faced him, he's just wrapped in a towel, even though how awkward this seems to be, she managed to clean his face with the wet face towel, next she cleaned his arms , torso and she even cleaned his legs; the one with no bandage on it.

"You seem to be tensed, relax Anna" Yoh reminded her.

"Bastard! I'm not affected by your body if that's what you're implying!" she angrily snapped.

"That's not what I mean," he laughed, "What I mean is, don't be tensed, it's still early."

That's it! Her last attempt to hold her temper were in vain as she stood from her position, glared at him then slapped him so hard on the cheek before marching out of the bathroom and out of the room.

She slammed the door behind her!

~majrocks~

In Yoh's lifestyle as a celebrity, rest is a must. The types of rest wherein all you have to do is eat, sleep then eat again. But now, just barely a day resting, Yoh felt bored, he wanted to go out, to face his fans, to live his matinee idol life. But he has no choice; he needs to stay here for two more days, from his feelings now, he knows that the next two days would be boring especially if Anna is not around. He won't have someone to play with.

When the door finally opened, he thought he heard "hallelujah" in the background. It was the doctor.

"Good morning Mr. Asakura"

"Good morning doctor Faust"

The doctor went closely to his bed, "How are feeling today? I see that you've already cleaned yourself even if Ms. Kyouyama weren't here."

"Miss Kyouyama?"

"Yes, your girlfriend"

"Ah, yeah. She has an appointment so she left early."

"It's a good sign that only means that your body is now recovering, you can walk sooner than we have expected."

"Thanks doc," Yoh answered, not really listening to the doctor. His mind is wandering, 'So, Kyouyama is her surname, a very nice one. I must've heard somewhere, 'he thought

His thoughts were interrupted when Faust spoke again," In a while your nurse would be here to bring your food and medicine. Then after that I suggest that it is better for you to sleep. It will speed up your recovery. "

And then there was silence as Faust excused himself and Yoh again was left on her own.

Out of boredom, he decided to check on Anna's cell phone while waiting for the nurse to arrive. There are a lot of contacts on her phonebook, as check on further; he found a group which is labeled "Cuzin". When he opened it he saw familiar names in her phonebook:

Jeanne

Lyserg

Horo-horo

Redseb

Seyram

And a lot more!

Since he didn't know how to kill the boredom seeping in his body, he playfully texted all of them. 'Hi! I'm Yoh, Anna's boyfriend. I am looking forward to meeting you soon!' he bravely sent the text message on all of the contacts under that group; he has a feeling that these are the people closest to Anna.

After a few minutes almost all of them text back, some of their replies are:

"_Really???_" Redseb.

"_I didn't know that my cousin has a boyfriend. Wow! That's great!"_ Lyserg

"_Same here!_" Marco

The most interesting was Seyram's answer:"_hi! I'm Seyram, Anna's cousin. We live in the same palace, nice texting you!_"

Yoh laughed, "We live in the same palace?" as if Anna was living in a palace. He just shrugged it off as an error in typing, "You mean, we live in the same place."

He's going to sent another text message when the nurse, which is Eliza cam in with his food and medicine.

He had asked her stay and have a chat with him, good thing she said yes.

~majrocks~

Jun was walking outside the office of Mr. Oyamada, the director of Yoh's latest movie when she spotted Pirika dreamily walking away from the production crew without the makeup palette in her hands.

"Hi Pirika!"

"Oh hi Jun! its been ages since I last saw you! You're from the director's office?" Pirika asked as she led the older girl in a corner.

"Yes, were just talking about Yoh.."

"Talking? You call that talking? I thought you were having a declamation contest, his voice is raised ten times"

"Ah you know him Pirika," Jun just shrugged,

"By the way, how is Yoh?"

"Don't worry about him, he just had some minor accident but he's okay now, in two days he should be able to go back to work"

"Oh, that's good news. Just give my love to Yoh, okay? I'll see you later." Pirika said as she kissed Jun on the cheek, when Jun asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the mall, im going to buy a new dress," she said, "I have a date tonight"

"Really? Who's the lucky guy?"

"Well, I don't really know his name, his real name rather…"

Jun's eyebrow rose"You're going out with someone you don't know personally, most of all his name?"

Pirika just brush her comments off, "I mean, what I just know is his username"

"Username?"

"I've just met him through online chatting and tonight we've decided to meet" she answered smiling

"You're participating in online chatting? Pirika that's childish! And do you have any idea who that person on the other line is? What if he's a serial killer? A rapist? A person who just escaped a sanitarium? Haven't you known the risk of meeting a stranger?"

Pirika shakes her head, "Come on, Jun don't scare me with those things. You're overreacting! Besides we would be meeting at a public place."

"I don't know with you, why don't you just date anyone from here? Why do you have to look far?"

"I'm not comfortable seeing someone from work. I don't like dating a colleague" Pirika reasoned out.

"Whatever. Just be careful okay?" Jun patted her head before going on her feet.

"Thanks, bye! And don't forget to give my love to Yoh!"

~majrocks~

"I'm very pleased with our meeting today Mr. Lasso, I promise you Funbari Lending and Realty will live up to your expectations. Thanks for allowing us to be a part of your company." Said Anna as she shakes her hands with Mr. Luchist Lasso, she also noticed that his grip what rather firm.

"I am glad to be in business with you too. Who can resist the charm of someone as pretty as you Ms. Kyouyama" he even fluttered his eyelashes to her.

Anna forced a smile on her lips, and then carefully snatched her hand from his grip. She doesn't like how he flirts with her but she knows its part of the package: a beautiful smile and meaningful handshake.

Sometimes its not just brains and skills that you need to close a deal, you also need a little patience, charm, and make them believe that you are also attracted to them. That is the most effective in her case, in both Jeanne's and Anna's case.

She's just glad that she was able to close the deal even if she was an hour late, she left the restaurant light-hearted and content.

Anna was about to go back to the hotel when she remembered that Yoh is waiting for her so she decided to just go back to the hospital.

~majrocks~

When she entered the room, she found Yoh talking and laughing with his nurse. She didn't know why but she felt irritated seeing both of them.

"Ma'am you're here" Eliza greeted her.

"Yes, nurse. And if you have other things to do, you can leave us now." She directly shoved her out of the room.

After the nurse exited the room she turned to Yoh.

"You're back!" he greeted her.

"Yeah, because you have my cell phone right?"

"Ouch!" Yoh wailed, he even touched his chest for emphasis, "It hurts, it's as if you've said that you didn't come her out of your will, that you just have no choice."

"Exactly!"

"Ouch! It hurts again!"

She wanted to laugh at his actions but refrain from doing so; she needs to put a distance between them.

"Now, can I have my cell phone back?"

"S-sure" Yoh said uneasily as he handed her cell phone back.

When she got here cell phone back, she texted Jeanne right away: _Another good news for us. I closed the deal!_

She expected Jeanne to text back right away, but what she didn't expect is her reply: _Anna, can you explain to me the rumor here that you have a boyfriend?_

She looked sharply at Yoh, who seemed to be nailed in his bed and was avoiding her eyes.

~majrocks~

"What's the meaning of this?" she angrily turned to Yoh, she showed him the record of sent messages wherein she read the text message that he sent to her cousins.

"Uhmm… what does that mean to you?" Yoh tried hard to give an innocent look.

"You are the one who sent this right?" she was now fuming with anger.

"I guess so. I am the only who used your cell phone…"

"You're crazy!" Now Anna lost her poised as she pummeled him and really have the urge to break his bones again, "What on earth has got into you? Why did you do this?"

Yoh just sighed, "It's simple; I just want your family to know that you already have a boyfriend!"

"For your information, I don't have a boyfriend!"

"How about me? What would you call me then? Just last night you told my manager that we have a relationship. I think it's unfair on my part that your family doesn't know about us."

"Oh my! Heaven forbid, help me before I kill this guy!" she wanted to wring his neck now, but before she could put those things into action, the door burst open and Jun entered the room.

"Good afternoon!" she greeted them.

"Jun! Thank heavens you're here!" Yoh felt relief as Jun came just in time to save him.

Anna cursed under her breath before turning around and put on a social smile that she didn't know she has.

"Yeah and I have some treats for both of you. I know you must be sick of hospital food so I bought some fruits and takeout."

"Wow, that's great! I suddenly felt hungry now…"

"By the way Yoh, I've already talked to director Oyamada"

"And how did he take it?" ask Yoh as grabbed an orange from the basket that Jun bought.

"As usual, you know how he's like, I really thought that I can't leave his office alive, but all in all he gave in, saying that they'll just take some scenes wherein you're not included then on the last taping day we will cover all your scenes."

"That's what I like about my manager, ever so reliable! Beauty, brains and reliability in one package! That's why I can't leave her sweetheart" Yoh said to Anna, she almost fell on her chair, she still isn't used to their little play in front of Jun.

Anna just smiled at him then when Jun wasn't looking, glared and made face with him.

"And I've also told your parents about what happened to you, they said you should get well soon." Jun added.

"You should have told them that I am being taken care off by their future daughter in law"

At this time Anna knew she was blushing, a fact that didn't go unnoticed by Yoh.

"Sweetheart, until now you're not yet used to my compliments, you still blush whenever I gave you one. Come here, I think I wanted to hold you" Yoh looked at her teasingly.

"Later, shame on you, Jun's still here" retorted Anna to escape his request.

'Perverted bastard!' she wants to shout then give him a look which says 'Eat your heart out!'

But it seems that fate isn't her best bud when Jun chipped in, "No, don't worry about me, those kind of intimacies are okay with me. Go and embrace!"

"You heard that" Yoh murmured to her as he winked at her, Jun even pushed her a little to his side, enabling Yoh to get hod of her waist.

Anna's heartbeat was deafening as he hold her.

"Nervous?" Yoh softly uttered at her ear, "Don't be, just enjoy the feeling."

"Boastful swine!" she hissed back as she elbowed his ribs and instantly fled from his embrace.

Yoh thought he heard some bones cracked in his ribs but was too shy to let Jun saw it, when he looked at Anna, her right eyebrow is raised and was looking triumphantly at him. And softly muttered in his ear, "Do that again one more time and the last thing you'll say before you die is ouch!"

Anna smiled mockingly at him, "Why don't we eat Jun's takeout food?"

"Yeah you should" Jun agreed to her.

"Okay!" Yoh finally agreed, "I'm hungry myself. Sweetheart could you help me with the food?" Yoh sweetly asked her.

Anna doesn't know what brushed into her as she found herself saying, "Sure Sweetheart," without a hint of sarcasm or mockery.

~majrocks~

Chapter 4's done! And I've posted this on the very special day of my life. Hope that you like it! I admit Anna and Yoh are a bit OOc here, but I personally don't call it OOC, I refer to it ads merely peeling off their façade, we all know that Anna, when you took off her ice queen covering is a very caring person and Yoh when given some guts will be glad to tease Anna and get even some times. And besides I really love to think about what will happen if we reversed their situations and give Yoh the longer end of the stick. And I also find that situation funny. So for once let's spare Anna of her ice queen personality and Yoh a chance to be 'legally' annoying. Do you guys know that according to wikia their wedding anniversary is March 20? I don't know if that's true, but I really find that information sweet, I just hope that they also included the date. By the way I love to hear from you, your comments and suggestions on the story so I could improve it and clear out the next chapters. And also, I know this is shameless flagging and awkward but I just also want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, and added my other one shot : I never Forget; I really loved your reviews there guys, that story is my most favorite work at this time. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!

Have a great day everyone!

(posting this while listening to the theme song of FATED TO LOVE YOU tagalog version!)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still do not own Shaman king.

Author's Note: hi there! Just a few more chapters to go and this eventually end, I feel sad about that but at the same time I'm also excited that I will have a finished multi-chaptered fic in the future. I hope you will all still be with me till the last chapter. Since my goal is to finish this before March ends, expect that updates would be faster this month. As much as possible I'll update weekly and stick to that so I can reach my goal. After this is around three or four chapters more before the ending. I know how annoying the last chapter is, but have faith in me, that was an important chapter for the whole fic. So now before anything else, let's go to my not-so-freedom wall for my to greet my reviewers and answer some questions:

~Not-so-Freedom Wall~

Cm21 – Thank you! I'm flattered that you found this chapter funny; honestly I'm not an expert in tickling the funny bone so I'm happy whenever people say they found the scene I intended humorous to be funny.

Nina – Thanks! Here's an update for you!

Night-glider – thank you! (Bows down) I'm more than glad that you found this chapter wonderful! Sorry if I'm so nosy, I'm just curious.

Babsi-Flocke – You really thinks it's cute? Thank you! I also found them so sweet together.

Elpatolocosisi – Yeah, I anticipate that question, I know that there are nurses in the hospital to do the job, but it's not everyday that we can boss Anna around so I pushed my luck while I still can. And also I know I've said its her first time undressing a man, honestly it didn't cross my mind if she was a virgin or not, the explanation that I can give to that is she is not used in taking care of anyone. And for the texting part, its intentional, the all of the next chapters would be benefiting from that particular scene. By the way thanks for reviewing and commenting!

Midori no hime – Thanks for the review! And I agree Yoh is a bit OOC here, its intended actually.

Psychobubbles – Wow! You found this adorable? Thanks! Forgive me for the grammar lapses, I don't have a beta reader and I don't know how to approach one. Will I just send a message and say: _Hi there! Can you please beta read for me?_ I'm afraid to ask personally because they might just raise an eyebrow and reply: _Do I know you? _(I really am 30% pessimist).

Yehey – I agree hospitals are really boring (for someone who, on her entire life here on earth wants to be a nurse I know that's ironic; but let's face it, its true right? Especially if you're tied up on the bed); I know Yoh's character is becoming annoying and I myself want to wring his neck for his naughtiness but bear with me and extend your patience. Trust me, I'm not writing a scene here that has no specific purpose. And as for the text message, later chapters would benefit from it. Congratulations for bringing down the bacon! Doesn't that deserve another bag from your brother?

Summer Bloom – Thanks for reviewing! It really makes my day when people say they love it!

And a big THANK YOU for all of those who spared some time to read my fanfic and added it to their alerts and favorites!

.^_^.V

~majrocks~

For yesterday is but a dream,

And tomorrow is only a vision:

But today well lived

Makes every yesterday a dream of happiness,

And every tomorrow a vision of hope.

Look well, therefore, to this day.

-Sanskrit Proverb

~majrocks~

Chapter 5

After eating lunch Anna excused herself and asked Jun to look over Yoh while she's away; Yoh on the other hand cant explain why be become restless after she left.

No matter what Jun said, he can't make himself be interested and just half listened to her. All he could think is Anna, where did she go, will she ever come back…

"Earth to Asakura Yoh!" Jun interrupted his thoughts, "Little boy, your girlfriend hadn't been away for an hour yet you're now spacing out. Don't tell me you're bored at my company?"

"Jun! Don't call ma little boy, and sorry if I'm spacing out, I'm just thinking"

A playful smile crept on Jun's face, "About Anna?"

Yoh didn't know why he nodded; perhaps he is jut being true to his self.

"You must really be in love," Jun commented, Yoh just gave her a knowing smile.

"Ne, Yoh, just be sure that this time you're serious, have mercy to all the women that you flirt with. And remember Anna is a Kyouyama."

"What's the big deal if she is?"

"Oh, I forgot that you're just new here and don't read business sections of newspaper that's why your clueless, Kyouyama's own Funbari Group of Companies, you've heard of them right?"

"Really?"

"Don't tell me you don't now that?"

"I didn't know Anna was rich and I didn't think it was necessary for me know her status in the society. I am not raised to judge a person by that."

"Wow!"Jun shrieked then dreamily stands up, "That must really be love, and you don't care if she's a princess or a tramp, like a romance novel love story. So if I were you I'll be serious with her; she isn't just any woman; she's born with a silver spoon on her mouth."

Yoh's view on Anna changed, he knows it's not because he found out who she is, more of, his respect for her increased as Jun unravels her family's reputation.

"H-how did you know all of this?"

Jun's eyebrow rose, "Are you forgetting who you're talking to Asakura? This is Jun Tao, not just any other manager. Besides I'm a little bit surprised that she became your girlfriend knowing how her family loves privacy and you know, on your status there is hardly any."

"Huh?"

"Her family is very private, that's also one of the reasons why you did not see any press people hover here, I know how mush privacy means to them so I pulled some strings to ensure that no news of your accident goes out of the hospital and movie since she's taking care of you."

"Thanks Jun!" Yoh hugged his manager; now everything has been cleared out why he hasn't seen any press people visiting him and why Anna was so persistent and would do almost anything to keep this issue as discreet as possible.

"Funbari sounds familiar, there is a place called Funbari Hill right?" Yoh asked.

Jun nodded, "Yes there is, and that's where Anna's family lives. Most probably in Funbari Mansion, some people call it palace because of its size."

"Palace? What is she now, a princess?"

"Of course not literally, that's what just people's pet name for the place; it's an old ancestral house."

Yoh absorbed all of this information and remembered one of Anna's cousin's text message, that's why she used 'palace' not place it's not just a typographical error.

All the annoying and mischievous things that he had done to Anna flowed on his memory lane. He didn't have any idea how respectable her family is how she is not just an ordinary lady.

She's a filthy rich woman!

Maybe the appointments that she attends are business appointments, contrary to what he thought as private ones and just an excuse to be off him. Fear crawled on his skin as he remembered how bad he had treated her. After all he'd done, will she ever come back to him?

"If I were you, I'll be serious with her" Jun muttered.

"Huh?"

"I said, if I were you I'll be very serious with her, stop playing around and have her for good. So if ever your marriage will create a big noise in the showbiz and business circle!"

"Maybe you're right," Yoh agreed, "Besides, Anna doesn't deserve to be fooled. She is a wonderful woman; you can see her kindness despite rough situations."

"By the tone of your voice, I can hear love. Go for it then, follow your heart…"

He stared dreamily at the ceiling, 'what if I made this all come true?' he thought.

~majrocks~

Anna's cousin's had been persistent in knowing the identity of her "boyfriend". Her phone was already full of messages from them, and when she didn't reply, calling was next in line.

When her phone rang for the nth time, she was forced to answer it.

"I've already told you guys that that news is a hoax. Don't freak out, I don't have a boyfriend!"

"We are not freaking out," said Jeanne, "we are just intrigued about the guy; besides if your really have a boyfriend we would be the first people here on earth to be happy for you."

"Goodness! I've told you once, twice and thrice I DON'T HAVE a boyfriend."

But Jeanne is not a woman who easily believes so she asked, "Then how can you explain the text message that we received? Who did that and how come that person has an access to your phone?"

'Think Anna! Think!' she desperately thought, an idea popped in, "Here is what happened, I met an old classmate in a shopping mall. Remember Finella? She's the only person who borrowed my phone that day, and that girl way back in high school loves to play prank."

"Shopping mall?"

"Yes"

"At nine in the morning?(I don't know with you guys, but here in the Philippines malls open up at ten a.m. and based on the previous chapter I would stick to that time frame to maintain consistency.) For what I know malls open up at ten. "

She stammered at once, "W-well, I didn't literally say inside the shopping mall, we met in front of one."

"Another hole to escape with? Your reasoning really amazes me Anna"

"Say whatever you want" Anna retorted.

"We will not just say it; we'll put it into action Anna. Lyserg isn't a detective for nothing. We will track that Finella down."

"Do whatever you want!" Anna barked, "Just inform me when you have tracked Finella and she admits what she did. Bye!"

When the call ended, Anna let out a breath that she was holding. She just wished that her cousin's would stop pestering her now. She went to the bathroom for a shower to release all the stress that she had acquired just today. But even in the shower's refreshing breeze she can't relax as she remembers Jeanne's threat to find that classmate…

~majrocks~

Pirika checked her watch as she alighted from the taxi to enter a classy Chinese restaurant that both she and her date have agreed to meet. She wore a midnight blue ruffled dress and stilettos; she also went to a salon to get her hair fixed. All in all she was ready to face her chat mate. When they talked earlier, the guy told her that they have a reservation at table number 14 and he would bring her three blue roses so when the head waiter asked if she has a reservation, she replied at table number 14. He smiled and led her to the part of the restaurant that is somewhat secluded but has a beautiful view of the city. Pirika smiled but as they approached the table and the waiter blurted out, "Mr. Tao your date has arrived", her smiled slowly fade.

Horror of all horrors, when the man turn around and the smile on his lips turned into a frown and his brows furrowed as they both uttered, "YOU!"

The waiter was to say the least surprised at their reactions, "I-is there something wrong?"

"Yes there is!" Pirika answered, "Are you sure that this is table number 14? There must be some kind of confusion or mistake here."

The waiter smiled nervously, "This is the only table number 14 that we have here ma'am"

Pirika was aghast, when she looked into the table; it confirmed that she is really in front of her date: three blue roses are on the table.

Ren turned his gaze at the flowers and at the sight of recognition on her face, decided to shove the waiter out to escape attention, "its okay now. We will just call you once were ready to order."

As the waiter left, Ren noticed that Pirika was still standing, "Are you just going to stand there? Why don't you sit down?"

Pirika glared at him then sat on the chair opposite his, "So you are handsomechinese21?"

Ren smirked at her, "And you are iceblue_princess I assume."

Pirika glared at him again, just my luck! She bitterly thought.

"Since we are already here, what do you want to eat?"

~majrocks~

When their orders arrive, Ren spoke, "Just my luck, imagine of all the women in this world you are my chat mate? I should have listened to my sister when she told me online chatting is scary. On the other hand, why did you just order Ramen noodles? As you can see this is a classy restaurant, you should've ordered something expensive. You don't need to worry about the bill I wont be deducting it from your salary. "

Pirika's eyebrow rose, "Can I sit beside you?"

Ren smiled sheepishly, "Of course…", and then continued to give the no-one-can-resist-my-charm look.

Pirika looked at him and smiled sarcastically, "Thanks , and Ramen noodles is the only food that I always order when I'm in a Chinese restaurant, good thing you also let me sit beside you. I'm not used to seeing ugly people when I'm eating, I might throw up."

And its Ren's turn to glare at her

~majrocks~

Anna woke up from the deep slumber that she was enjoying when she felt her throat run dry. After drinking a glass of water she was about to go back to bed when she remembered Yoh in the hospital. She was thinking how he is doing there; she looked at the clock and saw that it is already 11:45. 'Jun might have left him', she thought. 'Who will take of him tonight if he needs help?'

Before her mind could argue, she changed her clothes and walked out of the room.

~majrocks~

When Anna arrived at the hospital, she came across a nurse who just closed the door of Yoh's room.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Still sleeping ma'am; I've just checked on him."

"Thanks for taking care of him."

"It's nothing ma'am", the nurse replied, "I don't see taking care of him as a job; more of a dream come true."

When Anna looked puzzled, she continued, "I'm an avid fan of your boyfriend. It's really a dream come true that I met him up close and personal, it's just unfortunate that he's in this state when I saw him."

Anna felt something tug at her heart when she learned that there are other people that deeply cared for him. In fact a lot of women would want to trade places with her now.

To be his girlfriend – even if fake girlfriend would be the most appropriate term

"You're lucky" the nurse commented.

"Pardon?"

"You're very lucky because your boyfriend is the guy that many women admire and chase. I'm sure a lot of fan girls are jealous of you, besides his looks, your boyfriend is also very kind."

'Kind?' Anna wants to protest at that, 'Conceited and a sexist would be better to describe him' but she simply said, "I-I know how lucky I am, that's why I take good care of him."

The nurse gave her a genuine smile, "I'll be going now…"

"Okay"

She silently entered the room and went to his bed. He still sleeps peacefully. After adjusting the blanket she went to the couch to rest, soon after sleep claimed her attention while a thought still lingers in her mind, 'Am I really lucky to be in this situation?'

~majrocks~

Around 3 in the morning Anna was awoken by loud moans from Yoh. When she opened her eyes she saw that he was sweating, and when she checked her temperature, she found out that he has a high fever.

"Oh dear…" for the first time since her stay in the hospital, she felt fear. She nudged him to wake up and sit, "You have a high fever, you need some medicine, wait I'll call the nurse"

"Medicines don't take effect on me when I have a fever, its better to just put a wet towel on me, that's what my mother used to do."

Anna immediately went to the bathroom and wet a face towel; she wiped it in his forehead, arms and torso. After that she called the nurse who immediately responded and helped her.

After the nurse exited the room moments later, Yoh touched her hand, "I didn't expect that you will help me in this situation, thank you."

"Don't mention it; I did this because I am the reason why you're here. Actually you don't need to threaten me to be sure that I will help you. I know and will do my responsibilities."

She saw a look of sadness in his coffee colored eyes as he said, "I thought that you really care about me…"

Her heart began to race at his words; she can't understand why it seems that there more to his words, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing, it's just that I'm hoping that you care for me, that you're worried for me, not just because you think that I am a liability or a responsibility but you care for me because you really do. Me, whenever you leave I'm worried about you."

There, she was totally taken aback by his speech.

"I – I won't do all of this if I don't care about you" she managed to say while her heart was throbbing loudly in her chest, deafening her with its noise.

For the first time, she'd seen a genuine smile on his lips; not mocking or teasing like what he usually give her, "R-Really?"

"Really"

His next move not just surprised but rocked her world; he reached for her and hugged her, "Thank you. Please don't leave my side until I fall asleep…"

"Promise I won't leave you" she assured him.

At that, Yoh relaxed and went back to lie on the bed while Anna continued to put a wet towel on his forehead and occasionally wipe his arms with it until finally Morpheus invited him to his place.

She went back to the couch but unable to fall asleep, she went back to his bed and grabbed a chair then rests her head on the bed, in less than ten minutes she fell asleep.

~majrocks~

Anna woke up with a smile on her lips; Yoh was still holding her hand.

"Look at you, now I'm truly convinced that I've witnessed it all. You really are in love with each other… "

Anna instantly turned her face on the direction of the voice – Jun Tao, smiling as she walked near the bed. She flushed at the thought of other people watching them and immediately straightened her self.

"Good moring!" Jun greeted her.

"Thanks, what time did you arrive?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I just went here early because I'm worried about Yoh and I don't know if you'll be come back last night. Good thing that what Yoh said is true"

"What did he said?"

Jun clasps her hand, "That you love him and you will always take care of him…"

Anna's heart did cartwheels, she knew that she was blushing and didn't know what to say, good thing Yoh stirred and grabbed their attention.

"Good morning little boy!" Jun teased him.

"Oh my I'm so dead, I'm in heaven now right? I can see two beautiful angels beside me here!"

"Flirt!" Jun snapped feigning anger; Anna can see how amused she is by Yoh's antics.

"You have a high fever last night" Jun commented.

"Yeah I know, good thing my sweetheart here stayed by my side all night. Thank you." Yoh turned to her.

"Don't mention it," Anna still isn't used to him calling her 'sweetheart' in front of Jun.

"I love you…"

Her world started to shake at his declaration, she felt something she hadn't felt before, she can't even name what it was. She looked at him as if he holds the answer to her question.

"Are you just going to look at him Anna? No answer for him?" Jun teased her.

But it seems that Anna's tongue hide itself

"Know what Jun, my sweetheart here is not very outspoken, she's shy saying I love you back especially if someone's around. She prefer to say it when were alone."

Jun just nodded, "Okay, well Yoh when are you going out here? A lot of people are waiting for you, no scratch that, not just a lot of people but a lot of scenes are also waiting for you."

Anna, after getting over her daze, answered for him, "The doctor said in three days he can walk again. It means that tomorrow we can arrange for his release here in the hospital but we still need to confirm that."

"Good. I'll be the inquiring about that", Jun said as she made her way out of the room.

~majrocks~

The next couple of hours were fast paced; when Anna excused herself for another appointment she doesn't have any idea that it would be the last tine that she will see Yoh.

When she came back to the hospital, the nurse who this time is handed her a note and informed her of what happened.

"They left after lunch. They said they'll just stay at the hotel and tonight Mr. Asakura will start covering scenes", Eliza informed her,

"Is that so?"

Eliza seemed puzzled at her reaction, "Didn't your boyfriend inform you about this?"

Not it's Anna's turn to look puzzled but she instantly caught herself and made an excuse, "Maybe he was so excited that he forgot to text me. B-but I'll just visit him in the hotel, Thank you Eliza. By the way, can I have the bill?"

"It's already been paid for bu the lady named Jun Tao."

'So he didn't bother me with the bill?' she thought, 'Maybe its time to celebrate now. No more hassle, I can now use my free time for myself ', but no matter how she forced herself to be happy, a part of her still missed him for she knows she won't see him again. She didn't even know his contact number or the address of the hotel where he is staying.

'Would it make a difference if you knew where to find him?' a small of her brain cried out, 'you could always visit him in the park but I doubt it, you must this nonsense now; you know better than to chase a man!'

'Yeah', she agreed on that little voice, and besides, 'if he wants to see me, he'll find me, she consoled herself but she knows it's impossible, he didn't know her cell phone number or the hotel where she stays.'

She remembered that note that the nurse gave her, when she opened it, a series of numbers were written and below it was: _Thank you very much…_

She has a feeling that it's his cell phone number; she followed her curiosity and dialed the number, after three rings he answered, "Hello…"

She didn't know why, but it seems that her tongue suddenly disappeared and she can't find the will to form words. He had called her attention several times before the line went dead.

She suddenly have a change of heart, she has to stop this connection with him. It's enough that she met him once, at first she thought that this whole thing was a nightmare, but she now knows its not, its all a dream, a very beautiful dream and its time to wake up.

Anna was devastated as she head back ton her hotel. She didn't have the urge to tour the city as what she had originally planned, so she had resolved in staying in the room all day. What she didn't know is that another inconvenience was waiting for her as she opened her door and blurted out, "What are you doing here?!?!"

~majrocks~

Who did Anna saw in her hotel room? Care to make a guess? I'd love to hear from you guesses and especially your reviews, questions and comments! It's freaking hot here in the Philippines, it really makes me want to go to the province for a vacation this summer but unfortunately we have summer classes T_T, but on the lighter side of things, I wish that you all will stay with me until the end of the story. See yah all in the next chapter!

P.S,

Reviews are always appreciated and loved!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Sad to say, I still do not own Shaman King or any of its characters or related media.

Author's Note: hi! I really love the reviews that you gave me last chapter. I'm happy that almost all of you made a guess on who is the guy in Anna's hotel room. Your wild guesses never fail to put a smile on my face; most of you guys told me it was Yoh, at this point I will not confirm or deny anything. And because of that my not so freedom wall will be moved on the end of the chapter because it is meant to answer your questions and I don't want to spoil everything by letting the cat out of the box this early. And I apologize from the bottom of my heart for the delayed update on this fic. I know I've told you guys last chapter that updates would be faster this month, but as we can see my update time here is the same as the previous chapters. I am serious when I told you about the update its just that a lot of things happened namely my laptop got sick and has to rest for a few days and when it is ready to use projects and final exams are waiting in line for me and leave with no space for typing. It's still hot here in the Philippines I think the heat is frying my brains, but on the lighter side of things I will not hold you any minute longer and we will now proceed with the story

.^_^.V

~majrocks~

"Time is more precious than gold, more precious than diamond, more precious than oil or any valuable treasures. It is time that we don't have enough of; it is time that causes the war within our hearts, and so we must spent it wisely"

Cecelia Ahern (The Gift)

~majrocks~

Anna was devastated as she head back on her hotel. She didn't have the urge to tour the city as what she had originally planned, so she had resolved in staying in the room all day. What she didn't know is that another inconvenience was waiting for her as she opened her door and blurted out, "What are you doing here?!?!"

The guy whom she was calling suddenly rose from his position on the bed.

"Oops, don't be angry, I'm just visiting you. I've told the receptionist that you and I are cousins. I've showed them some ID's and they believe me. At first I was in the lobby waiting for you but it took you so long to get back here and they pitied my situation down there so they finally let me in using the duplicate key" Redseb said, he was five years younger than Anna but no one looking at him would believe it. He was too big for his age.

"That still didn't answer my question," Anna asked through raised eyebrows, "What are you doing here?"

"I said I was visiting you" he answered back innocently.

"Visiting or spying me?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" he answered innocently.

Anna glared, disgust clearly visible on her face, "Come on tell me honestly, Jeanne sent you right?"

"I've come here on my own free will; no one sent or commanded me to visit you."

"Yeah and I am Snow White", Anna said sarcastically

"Why? You don't believe me Anna?" Redseb crumpled his face and showed a look of hurt.

"Stop it Redseb. I'm not buying it. Don't bother hiding your true intentions, as if I don't know that all of you are dying to know who that mysterious boyfriend is. Admit it." Anna said bitterly to him.

Redseb just laughed at her, "I won't confirm or deny anything!"

A vein popped in Anna's forehead, "Quit it! You're starting to piss me off!"

"Don't be angry Anna, your looking more of a witch now", he continued to laugh, "I just want to join in your fun with this business trip"

"I assure you Redseb, you won't squeeze anything out of me, come what may"

"I'll stay here in your hotel room cousin okay?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"The hotel management won't approve of it. I checked in here announcing that I am alone."

"They let me stay in your room without your consent earlier, so I cannot see any reason why they would deny that I stay here now that you're in", Redseb reasoned out then stood from the bed and eyed Anna suspiciously, "Is it really the hotel management who will disapprove of my stay here or it is it you who disapprove because you don't want your boyfriend to see me here when he visited you?"

Anna instantly blushed then whacked his face, "Know what? Your brain needs cleaning, pervert! Just leave me alone, I'm not hiding anything much less a boyfriend!"

"If that's the case, then I can stay here right?"

Anna rolled her eyes in frustration, she knew that even if they argue here all and night he won't give up until he get his way, normally Anna would fight and make sure that she gets the upper hand but today's stress drained her energy away so she just shrugged and said, "If that'll make you happy, fine"

"Great!" Redseb shrieked in delight.

Anna stomped her feet and angrily went to the bathroom to change, of all of her cousins Redseb is the most determined and annoying if he set his eyes on something; sad to say that something now is her once peaceful life.

Anna was in the middle of a relaxing bath when she heard several knocks on the door, "what now Redseb?" she bickered.

"Your phone's ringing, should I answer it?" came the question from the other side of the door.

"No!" she automatically answered then hastily put on a robe and walked out of the bathroom.

"Give me the phone!" she demanded.

Redseb gave her a knowing look before handing her cell phone.

Anna just brushed the looks he gave her away.

"Hello…"

"Anna?"

"Who's this?" Anna's heart drum rolled.

The person on the other line laughed, "Come on, we've seen each other just this morning, don't tell me you already forgotten me? It's Yoh Asakura"

How can Anna forget that voice? After he said her name, she already knew it was Yoh, but the little voice inside her head keeps putting logical ideas to her, giving her a warning signal on being to close to someone whose life is an open book.

"I-I'm sorry but I don't know you." The words were so hard to spill out of her lips.

She immediately ended the call.

"You don't know the person on the line?" Redseb inquired, all this time watching he every move.

"I don't know who he is and he's definitely not my boyfriend"

Redseb just shrugged.

Her phone rang again, when she checked the LCD, it displayed Yoh's number, she immediately answered the phone, "You again? I've told you I don't know you. Stop bothering me!"

She let out a breath that she was holding when Redseb walked out of her room. Somehow, she knew that she convinced him about the caller on the phone. She just go back to the bathroom and lowered herself in the tub, all the time thinking if she had done the right choice of shutting Yoh out of her life.

~majrocks~

"You're giving me a headache just by watching you walk back and forth like a laboring hen. Will you stop it and tell me what's bothering you?" Jun demanded as she rubbed her temples.

"It's Anna. I've been calling her but she hanged up twice on me. I don't know what her problem is; I've introduced myself on each call." Yoh wailed.

"It's impossible that she didn't know your voice or your mobile number." Jun commented.

'Busted! Silly me, now Jun would suspect something is wrong here!' Yoh mentally slapped himself then formulated a response to defend Anna, "M-Maybe she accidentally deleted my number" he gave a nervous smile.

"Give me that phone; I'll be the one calling her." Before he could react, Jun snatched the phone from his hands and started to call Anna.

Yoh was sweating cold as the seconds seems like years.

After a while, Jun's face lit up, a signal that someone already picked up the phone, "Hello Anna, its Jun, Yoh's manager do you still remember me? How are you?"

But as fast as her face lit up, it turned dark and the happy aura quickly disappeared, "What are you—sh_t She hanged up on me!"

"What did she say?" Yoh can't help but ask.

"I don't know what's wrong with her. She said she didn't know us and that we shouldn't bother again. It's so impossible that she forgot us that easily", Jun fanned herself as if hyperventilating, "Why is she acting that way? From what I saw, you two didn't have a fight, as a matter of fact; you were in good terms when we left the hospital."

Yoh stayed silent.

After a pregnant pause, Jun stood up and looked Yoh straight in the eyes, "Tell me honestly, that woman is not your girlfriend right? Because if she really is your girlfriend, after I mentioned your name she would easily remember you. "

"Jun, what are you talking about?" Yoh said as he looked everywhere but Jun's eyes.

"Then my suspicions are correct," she concluded, "I know you Yoh Asakura, I have known you for seven years and I know that when your eyes can't focus, you're lying. You're never a good liar Yoh."

Yoh let out a breath that he was holding, he really can't hide a secret, a lot of people have told him that he was bad at lying; they were even surprised that he became a good actor on TV, he now felt like a rat cornered by a fierce cat.

"Who is she?"

Yoh didn't have a choice but to tell her the truth, he didn't want to test her temper, "S-she's the driver of the car who hit me that's why I'm hospitalized."

"Oh my god!" Jun's eyes widen with shock, "And what on earth has got into you to cover her in front of me? We should have sued her! Now what? She's free from her offense and is now avoiding us!"

"Alright, I know it's my fault, I just don't have the heart to expose her to a scandal. She doesn't mean for it to happen and was willing to take responsibility with the damage. One solid proof of that is her bringing me to the hospital and didn't just let me die in the streets."

Jun rubbed her temples and cursed under her breath, "It's the first time that I saw you make a fool out of yourself! You're a fool and a half! She just batted her eyelashes at you, just told you some dramatic excuse and you instantly gave in. just as I thought, woman is your weakness!"

"Think whatever you want to, call me whatever you want, fool that I am but I desperately need your help. I need to see her again. If I don't see her, I'll go crazy!"

Jun was surprised at him, "what do you mean?"

"Honestly I don't now. Maybe I just miss her" Yoh looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

Jun sighed, "Just as I thought, she must have caught your fancy. You're like that whenever you're fascinated by any of Eve's children; you'll do everything to get her. Womanizer!"

Yoh turned serious, "Call me whatever you want. Just help me find her," he almost pleaded at her feet.

"Stop that nonsense Yoh. You still have a lot of work to fin--"

Yoh cutted her, "Please… please… Jun…"

He didn't know what Jun saw in his face that made her change her mind. Jun seemed sympathetic with him, "O-Okay… I'll help you"

Yoh was happy that he was not alone in finding Anna, "First thing to do is to find which hotel she is staying so I could go and visit her."

"There is only one solution to that," Jun brought up a telephone directory, "We should call all the hotels here in Aomori, if we still didn't find her, I'll go with you to Funbari hill and for sure we will find some information there."

Yoh embraced her, "That's what I love the most about my manager, you love and spoil me so much that even my personal life is taken cared off and your main priority is my future. Thank you so much Jun. You're really heaven sent!"

Jun smiled mockingly at him then poked his forehead, "Enough pleasantries, this is no thank you Yoh, remember that! You have to promise me that will finish all your commitments here and in Tokyo before you got yourself into another misadventure. If not, we will lose a lot of money and would be in the hot seat!"

~majrocks~

Yoh was determined as he makes his way to the hotel where Anna was staying. He had with him a dozen red roses that he planned to give to her, he also prepared his line, and all in all in his mind he could never go wrong!

He can now visualize the smile on Anna's eyes as he will confess his love for her. He was so confident that she liked him too; all they just need is time to set things up.

He breathed in then out and checked his reflection in the car's tinted window, he smiled, and 'Perfect' he thought. He walked directly on the lobby of the Mayflower Hotel to the front desk where he asked what floor is Anna's room.

"May I ask what your relationship with Miss Kyouyama is?" the brown haired lady with the name 'Millie' on her nameplate asked Yoh.

"I-I am her cousin, yeah her cousin", he stammered as he blurted out the first excuse that he could think of, he wants to surprise Anna with his visit.

"May I have your name sir?"

"Is that really necessary?"

"It's for record purposes, Miss Kyouyama requested to let it be known to her who among her cousins are visiting her. Not just her cousins but anyone who wants to visit her." Millie calmly explained to him.

Yoh tried to remember the name of the people who replied to his text message, good thing it didn't take him long to remember one, "Okay, my name is Lyserg."

"Please hold on for a while. I will confirm this to Miss Kyouyama."

He waited while Millie talk with Anna on the phone, and after a few short conversation, she gave the information that he needed.

"Thank you Miss!" Yoh thanked her then winked.

Millie was taken aback by his wink then looked closely through his sunglasses, "W-wait sir... Aren't you---?"

"It isn't me" Yoh cut her next word as he left immediately left before she could remember who he really is.

"Here I come Anna…"

~majrocks~

Anna was troubled as she walked back and forth in her room. The receptionist informed her that another one of her cousins arrived and wanted to know her room number. She that Lyserg is now in his way. She can survive Redseb but an additional family member and most of all people, Lyserg Diethyl, Jeanne's boyfriend and most trusted and loyal ally is more than she can handle. She was sure that Jeanne sent him to be an 'additional' spy.

And it will just be a matter of minutes before the terror duo will join forces and extract as much information as they could from her. She has to go out here as soon as possible. She didn't change her t-shirt and just put on her jeans then hastily walked out of her room.

She saw Redseb watching TV in the living room and told him that she would buy something outside.

"I'll just going to buy something", she said but actually she didn't plan to go back until 7 pm since her next appointment is at nine pm.

"Come back soon, your boyfriend might come here and he might not see you" Redseb teased her over his shoulders.

"Bastard!" she growled as she glared at him before walking out of the door. Instead of using the elevator she uses the stairs because there is a high possibility that he and Lyserg would cross paths if she used the elevator.

Even though panting and her feet hurts, she gave a sigh of relief when she reached the lobby.

She knows that by now Lyserg is on his way on her hotel room and after that the two will form a plan to torment her.

She just shake that thought away then approached the receptionist, "If my cousins will look for me just tell them that I'll be back later and if they get hungry they can just order anything they want."

"Yes ma'am I'll tell them that."

"Thanks"

Anna was about to go when the receptionist called to her, "Ma'am I know its none of my business and I'm becoming so nosy but I really can't help it. Your cousins' are oh so handsome! And I didn't know that you have a cousin which is a celebrity."

"A celebrity?"

"Yeah, but he has a different name on TV, well, it really is natural in show business to use screen names. Who is he again?" Millie rubbed her temple and thinks deeply then as if a light bulb glowed on her brain, "I now remember his name, Yoh Asakura! Right, Yoh Asakura is the guy that asked for your room number!"

Anna's eyes went wide with shock as though a basin of cold water was splashed on her, "What?!? Are you sure that it's Yoh Asakura who's up there now? "

"Yes"

"Oh my god!" Anna shrieked, she immediately left the front desk and even forgot to thank the receptionist. She runs for the elevator but unfortunately both are still on the seventh floor.

She will still have to wait for five minutes or more!

~majrocks~

~not so freedom wal~

I know some of you might be disappointed because it's not Yoh whom Anna saw in her hotel room, but bear with me guys I have a different plan for the two of them, eventually they'll see each other, promise! By the way, a big THANKYOU for all of those who read and reviewed last chapter, especially:

FD14-BLACK SNOW - I missed you! You've been gone for a while, it's so good now that you're back, I understand your situation, and I myself also had a fair share of laptop malfunction times, especially when you need it the most. I'm grateful that you love my stories! Hope to see you in the next chapters and to read your works!

Complicatedmind21 – thanks for reviewing! Ren and Pirika's username really ate my time when I'm still thinking what to put in there. I'm not into chatting that's why it's hard for me to formulate a username. It's always a pleasure for me to put a smile on someone's face! By the way, are you in school around morning last Monday? Bongga yung experience na yun saken, naipit ako at nainitan ng todo, ayaw ng mga guards na magpapasok ng mga estudyante, di q alam na ang pagpasok pala sa eskwela ay double effort para sa isang student. Para kang dumadaan sa butas ng karayom!

Nightglider-star - hi! Well to tell you the truth the reason why I know you is that I am a fan of yours here. When I was just a newbie here in , I loved reading your stories and then there is one particular story (I can't remember the title now) that when I looked in the reviews section I saw that someone reviewed under the name nightglider-star, and I was like, 'isn't there another author here named nightglider? Are they related to each other?' that started it, I've been meaning to ask you that but since you're not making any stories recently I can't find any excuse in asking that. An opportunity came when you reviewed in my story and I remembered that question so I eventually asked.

Timelegend – hello! I hope that by updating you will not track me down anymore and gave me to the women of doom! Nah, just kidding! Thanks for reading this, your review made me remember our C# class. That class not just taught us C# programming it also taught us bits of information about the anime Naruto (my professor is a big fan of that anime, just look at his lanyard), because whenever we have our chounin exams (that's what our professor tell us whenever we have our hands on exams) all the information provided to us as a data entry are from Naruto, from the age of the characters to the village where each character came from to anything about them under the sun.

– thanks for reviewing! I also love those two, they're my most favorite anime couple!

Babsi-Flocke – Sorry for the long wait, it's so heartwarming that you love my FF, let's now go and wave our flag for YohAnna forever fans!

Nina – here's an update for you sorry for the long slack time.

Mychakk – I love your guess! Promise! Hahaha! The idea of having Hao as a third party character to screw things is wonderful. Maybe I could have him in the near future as a character. It just happen that I already have the succeeding chapters written out and waiting to be typed that's why I cannot squeeze him anymore but nevertheless I really love your guess!

P.S. looking forward in reading another of your story!

Yehey - it's so nice that you found this chapter cute! I'm flattered! Ren and your brother having quite the same username? I am now thinking of possible combinations, his must be cute! And my gosh,its hot in Baguio? Where would I go na? naku sobrang init North Pole nalang at pwede kong puntahan XD

Asakura Yohanna – thanks for reviewing! You're feeling is right, a twist in this chapter is on my mind after I wrote the last scene! Good guess!

P.s

Your reviews are always appreciated and loved,

Hope to hear from you again guys!

See yah in the next chapter!

-Majrocks

.^_^.V


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'll say it once, twice and thrice, I do not own SK, or any of its characters and related media… promise

Author's Note: hi! Second semesters over! I still have a lot of work to do in preparation of the summer classes. Today as I post this is Easter Sunday here or Pasko ng Pagkabuhay!

By the way I loved all of the reviews that you gave for the last chapter thanks a lot! How about this, you can give me your ideas on what particular scene you want to happen in the story and I'll try my best to squeeze it in as long as it won't dramatically change the plot. I cannot promise that all of the request that I will receive will be squeezed in the next chapter, if I cannot squeeze it in, I might be able to put it on the succeeding chapters or if I cannot really put it in any chapter I'll definitely inform you. You can put it in a review or a pm. That is, if you want, if not that is also okay. I hope that's fair enough.

Well let's now go to my not so freedom wall to greet the reviewers!

~Not so Freedom Wall~

Just like what I always say, a big THANK YOU to all who spared time reading this fanfic and had given extra effort in reviewing namely:

Midori no hime - thank you! I'm flattered that you love my stories. I don't really know if I can live up to it, hahahaha…. Hope you'll love this update!

Timisnotmyname – I apologize for the grammar lapses, I don't have a beta reader so I have to rely on my own judgment for this. Thanks for the review!

Complicatedmind21 – thanks for the review! Grabe naman pala yung nangyari sayo ang sakit kaya sa paa ng heels at ang init ng corporate attire lalo na pag sinisiksik at natutulak ka. Sa totoo lang kakaloka yung mga nahuhulog na upuan. Biro ko nga noong araw na yun, its raining chairs eh.

Elpatolocosisi – thank you for the review! Yeah, it's quite fast forward but I've calculated it, it's been three days since Yoh was hospitalized. Anna's kinda mean in that phone call because 1) Redseb is watching her so she should be careful and 2) she doesn't want to be close to someone whose life is an open book for everyone to read since her family loves privacy.

DF14-blacksnow – of course I'd miss you! Thank you for the review and I hope you will have a great summer vacation!

Nightglider-star – hi! Thank you for the review! Here let me clear some things: if you were referring to the nightglider-star review, I've seen that in a story here but it's not your story. What I sometimes do, if there is a story here that I haven't read before and it already has some chapters and reviews, I read the reviews first before proceeding to the story so at least I'm aware of certain information and that is how I found that review. It is a story written by somebody else.

Yehey – ha!ha!ha! oo nga its soo hot here! Let's go to the North Pole na! Thank you for the review! Anna's definitely going to be busted today. Thank you also for wishing me luck in school, I'll really use it the fullest!

Asakura YohAnna – Thanks for the review and for your request, may you like what I put into this chapter! This one's for you!

Babsi-Flocke – Sorry if I became mean last chapter! I really have to preserve some scenes for the next one and here's a little info about me, I hate it when other author's give cliffhangers so maybe that's the reason why I sometimes do that. Ironic it is, but a teacher told us once that sometimes you become what you hate the most but nevertheless, sorry. And to answer your question, Anna is excited to see Yoh that's why after learning that Yoh is the guy who asked for her hotel room she immediately run for the elevator.

~majrocks~

"There are always three sides of a story, his, theirs and the truth…"

From a book I read, I can't remember the title anymore.

"There is I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil, a natural defect, which not even the best education can overcome."

"And your defect is a propensity to hate everybody."

"And yours," he replied with a smile, "is willfully to misunderstand them."

Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice.

~majrocks~

He was caught off guard when the door that he just knocked on opened and instead of Anna, a half naked blond guy was holding the door. He is about his height and dressed only in jeans.

He looked again at the room number: 416. He was at the right door; it's the number that the receptionist told him where Anna was staying. So if it's the right door, who is the guy in front of him?

He doesn't want to jump into conclusions so he asked,

"Is this Miss Anna Kyouyama's room?"

"Yes, what do you want from her?"

Yoh was stunned. The guy was evidently arrogant; just take a look at how he talked with him. A wave of jealousy hit Yoh, Anna didn't inform him that she already has a boyfriend and they're living together in her hotel room!

"Are you just going to stand there mister?" the guy snapped to get his attention.

Because of confusion from the revelations that he came across with, he accidentally blurted, "Who are you?"

Redseb's eyes narrowed, anger took over as a stranger dared to talk to him like that, "Who do you think you are?! You're the one who knocked in my door and now you're asking me who I am! Are you out of your mind?"

His next move horrified Yoh as he clenched his fist and give him a slug on his right jaw.

Yoh was thrown on the tiled flooring and the roses that he was holding were scattered on the hotels floor.

Yoh winced as blood oozed from his mouth and he wiped it with the sleeve of his polo shirt. He slowly got off determined to get even when Redseb hold him by the collar of his shirt and slugged him again. For the second time he was thrown on the floor. He was in that state when Anna emerged from the elevator and screamed

"Oh my god! Stop it Redseb!"

Redseb was about to get Yoh's shirt again when Anna interrupted and thrown herself at him.

Anna's hold on him was so tight to give Yoh time to recover and get up.

Redseb continued to try to break away from her, "That damn guy was nuts!"

"Who do you call nuts? Look who started this!" Yoh bickered.

"You still dare to answer back!" Redseb was still fuming with anger.

"Both of you shut up!" Anna shouted, "You two are making a scene, what's the problem?"

"It's your arrogant visitor. Just imagine, he was the one knocking on my door and then he asked me who I am? Talk about manners. Do you know that guy? Is that your boyfriend Anna?" Redseb was irritated as he turned to Anna after glaring at Yoh.

Yoh's suspicion that the guy was Anna's boyfriend increased when he heard him talk with Anna as if he owned her and held her by the neck. On the other hand Anna can't seem to let him go and embraced him tightly.

He was totally eaten by jealousy as he said, "I don't have any bad intention in coming here. I just want to thank you Anna for everything; but that guy suddenly slugged me. I don't care if he was your boyfriend."

"Could you listen to me first?" Anna pointed out.

"You don't have anything to explain. Everything is cleared to me now." Yoh insisted not looking at Anna.

"Just what is that guy saying Anna? He acts as if he has a right on you!" Redseb can't help but meddle.

"Can you shut up?" Anna angrily snapped at him, Redseb just snorted.

Anna turned back to Yoh and was about to say something when he stopped her, "I told you, you don't have to explain anything."

"Please listen to me!"

"I have to leave." With that, he turned around and walked away. He didn't even look back even if Redseb threatened him.

"Try to go back here and I'll add more to that!" he shouted.

His heart felt like a shattered piece of china as he walks away from the very person who captured his heart and torn it to pieces. He is not a coward; he just felt he had the shorter end of the stick. He can't fight Anna's arrogant boyfriend. He was physically injured --- as well as emotionally battered!

He will go home a loser today. For the first time on his playboy days he tasted defeat and to commemorate this occasion he has two marks on his face as souvenir!

~majrocks~

Pirika and Jun were walking in a mall drinking iced coffee. It's a day off for Pirika and since Jun has nothing to do so she accompanied the blue haired girl to go shopping.

"Ne, Pirika, what happened to your date?" Jun asked.

"Horrible!" Pirika answered then made a face.

Jun looked questioningly at her, "Why is that?"

"You jinxed it with that date with a colleague thing." She wined.

"I don't understand anything; can you please explain that to me? Wait before that, who's your date? Is he cute?"

Pirika let out a dry laugh before answering, "It's your brother"

Jun's eyebrow rose, "Ren?'"

"Do you have any other brother?" Pirika said exasperated.

The older girl laughed, "Can't wait to hear the end of it. Come on Pirika tell me everything!" She then tugged on Pirika's sleeve, urging her to continue.

Pirika sighed before telling Jun everything that happened. Jun was amused at her story, "I didn't know Ren's still into chatting. Anyways, I don't mind having you as sister-in-law." She teased her.

Pirika looked at her with disbelief, "Can you hear yourself? Never in my life would I consider that!"

"What's wrong with that?" Jun was really amused at how defensive Pirika can be.

The other girl's expression grew dim and looked everywhere but Jun.

"Okay… okay…" Jun raised her hands in defeat, "Sorry, by the way, are you still looking for Mr. Right in chatting?"

"I've never went online chatting again after that incident" Pirika declared. Just then her cell phone rang and she hurriedly answered it, "Hello… yes I'm lady_midnightblue… oh your…"

Jun's eyebrow rose as she watched Pirika walking away from to gain some privacy, she was so sure that the Ainu girl is talking to one of her chatmates.

~majrocks~

"For the third time cousin I'll explain myself. I have a very good reason to slug that guy. He started it first when he arrogantly inquired who I am. I can't just let him talk to me like that, and just look at he how acted after that. He was so sure of himself that he has a right on you." Redseb tried to explain his side of the story once again.

"What did he said to you?"

"He asked me who I am. Imagine that statement being said to you when evidently he is the one who knocked on the door. If he wasn't such a moron!"

"What a term! Look who's talking?" Anna snapped.

"Why are you acting like that? Are you hurt? Who is that guy and what is your relationship with him? Because it seems to me that suddenly I became the villain here." Redseb interrogated her like a detective to a caught in the act criminal.

"It's not that Redseb, my point is you've used the wrong approach on him. Instead of correcting him by words, you acted violently." Anna explained herself.

"Wow, dear boy you looked concerned," Redseb said sarcastically, "I should be apologizing to whoever that stupid guy is. I'm sorry Anna, because I've knocked him twice on the face!"

"Good Lord! Y-you've hit him twice in the face? Do you have any idea who he is?" Anna was horrified at Redseb's news.

"Why? Is he some kind of a celebrity? Whoever he is, frankly I don't care, what he did is still wrong and that won't change anything."

Anna bit her lower lip to refrain herself from answering back. She knows that Redseb has a point and there is no point arguing when she knows that he is correct.

She just let her fingers run through her hair then sat on one of the chairs; a little later Redseb joined her.

"Here"

He gave her a bunch of crumpled roses, "He must be intending to give that to you but it was thrown on the floor when I slugged him. He was so sure of himself, he should thank me that despite of how foul he acted I am still a good citizen and delivered this to you on his behalf. Even if it looked as if a whirlwind has passed through it."

Anna didn't know how to react with her cousin's action, "Are you sure that these are from him?"

"Yes. And besides why would I give you roses? That'll be incest!"

Anna can't help but laugh at him, "Oh Redseb!"

"A suitor?"

Anna shakes her head no, "I don't know, but I met him when my car accidentally bumped him almost four days ago. Now he is fully recovered, I guess but you gave him two marks on his face."

"Well, he should be taking a seminar on how to approach the people that he will meet at his future's girlfriends crib. Look at what it cost him."

Anna just let his comment slide and acted as if she hadn't heard anything.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Yoh"

"Uhmm… Yoh", he nodded then upon realizing who he is his eyes went wide with shock, "What? He's Yoh?"

Anna couldn't understand his reaction at first but when she remembered Yoh's text message, she mentally slapped herself for giving such information to him.

"I can't believe it, he is the 'Yoh' who texted us saying that he is your boyfriend and wants to meet us someday."

"Of course that's not true. I left my cell phone with him at the hospital as collateral or a proof that I will comeback after my business appointment. I don't have any idea that he will do such things"

"So it is not true that he is your boyfriend?"

Anna shook her head no, "Yes."

Redseb observed her then said, "If that is so, why do I have this feeling that sparks are flying between the two of you?"

Anna glared at him, "You know what? That's it. That's strange because I don't have any feelings for him."

Redseb not really believing her continued to speak, "If that is true, why when he was here you couldn't let me go because you were afraid that I might hit him again. And that you almost shove him out so he could be as far as possible from my wrath. What do you call it then? Isn't that care?"

"Shut up!"

"Spill it out, granted that he isn't your boyfriend, but you could have been sweethearts if given time. Am I right or I am right Anna? Are you really falling in love?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Anna looked everywhere but Redseb because she knows that her eyes would betray her.

He just shrugged, "Anyway you don't have to explain anything, it is written all over your face. You like him but you're feeling screwed up now. I'm sorry, I know I've ruined everything…"

Anna couldn't hold her emotions anymore, "Yes, you're so damn right! All this time I am waiting for him to formally court me and when that moment finally came you screwed it up."

Redseb was shocked then felt ashamed of what he'd done, he soothed the girl whose tears threatened to fall any minute, "I really am sorry, I-I didn't know how much he means to you."

"Guess we can't do anything about that now," she said, holding her tears back and wiped a few that trickled down her face.

"It's never too late cousin…"

"What do you mean?"

"You haven't made your choice yet and he still hadn't confessed anything. Why don't you initiate to see him this time? Who knows, you might have the right timing that he lacked."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then charge it to experience…"

Anna smiled bitterly at him, "You make it sound so easy because you don't have any idea what I'm going through. You can't even distinguish love from lust."

"Oops… that's below the belt cousin, don't you know the rule? No hitting below the belt."

"Well, I could always give you an uppercut" said Anna as she clenched her fist threateningly at him.

Redseb winced then lovingly embraced his cousin, "Sorry dear, I'm terribly sorry. Promise I'll help you make it up to him. If I have to lower down my pride and apologize to him, I will do it for the sake of your love life."

"I don't know Redseb, I'll think about it."

~majrocks~

Ren was reading the report that his secretary gave him when Jun walked into the living room wearing a very expensive and conservative looking suit partnered with navy pumps and a modest strand of pearls on her neck and chalcedony earrings on her ears.

He almost choked on his milk tea, he had seen Jun in almost every variety of costumes but this one was the most impossible to credit.

He blinked twice then pinched himself just to check if he was dreaming; after confirming that he was fully awake, he can't help but ask what happened to his sister.

He coughed; Jun looked at his direction and for the first time acknowledged his presence, "Oh hi Ren!"

"What's that?" Ren asked in disbelief.

"The modern day woman of the world look. Elegant, classic, corporate yet conservative." Jun rapped out and her hair, Ren noted was tied up in a neat chignon.

"You're not yet ready to go out?"

Jun looked at her suit then said, "I'm more than ready Ren."

He sweat dropped then gulped, "Someone died it's a funeral?"

"No"

"It's a girl entering a convent, and you're invited to watch?"

"No"

"You've been asked by the Royal Family for a visit?"

"Not that either"

"It's a costume party and you're playing as miss goody two shoes?"

"Stop it. Pai Long's taking me to dinner with his mother." Jun said with a grin.

"I can't believe it. Praise the heaven's above!" Ren half shouted.

"And sing Hallelujah!" Jun shrieked, breaking into a triumphant little dance.

Jun and Pai Long had been dating for 10 years but never once had the martial arts superstar invited her to meet his mother.

"But you can't simply go out like that!"

"Why not? It's perfect ---- his mother is ultra super duper conservative."

"Because you'll tip your hand. Who do you want to impress the most, Pai Long or his mom? If you dress like that, he'll know that you are trying to get his mother's approval and that's fatal to a guy as cool and hip as him. What we boys hate the most is when a girl disguises herself as a fiancée before we even asked their hand in marriage. I'm sure that when he sees you, he'll laugh his head off." Ren reminded her.

"Oh gosh! --- you're absolutely right," she wailed, enlightened by his advice.

"Sis, just be yourself. Nothing turns a guy on than a woman who isn't afraid of showing who she really is."

Jun hugged her little brother, then immediately straightened up when she heard the doorbell rang.

"Don't worry; I'll keep him while you change." Ren volunteered.

"Thanks for the advice, HandsomeChinese21!" she winked before proceeding to her room to change.

"What the---!" Ren was left speechless with shock then his eyes went into slits as he blurted, "Pirika!!!"

~majrocks~

Phew! At long last another chapter done! This is actually dedicated to Asakura YohAnna for suggesting that Yoh should think that Redseb was Anna's boyfriend. I was going to that direction already but her request still motivated me to continue that idea. Actually this chapter is the only chapter that I had fill out with a lot of fillers. Well, I think that sometimes it really does happen. I've had this chapter ready earlier but I didn't upload it until today, Easter Sunday because I've promised myself that come what may I'm not going to upload anything on my blackout days namely : Maundy Thursday, Good Friday and Black Saturday. I hope that all of you guys will have a great summer. Tomorrow my summer classes will start, enslaving me to school eight hours a day, four days a week. :`(

Lovelots,

Majrocks .^_^.V

P.S.

Reviews are always more than appreciated and loved!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: as I always say, I do not own Shaman King or any of its characters and related media.

**Warning**: this happened in an alternate universe and OOCness might be encountered while reading this. Thank you.

Author's Note: hi! I'm back! Summer classes officially started and my poker faced teacher (promise once you saw him you will understand why we call him that) showed us how much he loves us when he gave us the schedule for the whole summer class which earned 'oohss' and 'ahhsss' from all of us. We have a reason for doing that promise. The schedule is a really a killer, every week starting next week we will have 3 mock defenses whose gap is less than a week from each other, midterm would be at the end of the month and he wants a running system! OMG! The best part of it all is every meeting we will have a quiz, actually at that time I wanted to ask him if he saw quizzes as some kind of vitamins for us, but of course I didn't, I still love my life.

Well, I've posted this earlier than my scheduled timed because I don't know how free my free time is this week and the holiday provided a good time for typing. I hope that you'll love this new chapter. It's the longest one that I've written since chapter four, I guess I should make up for the short chapters that I've put up especially the last one. Last two chapters to go for this fanfic and I really wish that all of you will still be with me and patiently stay till the end of it.

Now, let us just go to my not-so-freedom wall to greet everyone!

~Not So Freedom Wall~

As always, a big THANK YOU to everyone who cared to read this and made an extra effort in reviewing. Thanks again guys!

Complicatedmind21 - thank you for reviewing! It's been a long time since I've heard from you! Break a leg on your OJT! Go girl!

HaoAnna? its too late na to add it here, but I'm thinking about it, sa 'Mouse Loves Rice' ko siguro sya ilalagay or in a different story.

Natasuya – Thank you for the heart warming critical review! It's been nice that after some time you eventually liked this story, it was OOC from the first time that I've written it and I always forgot to give any warnings for this, ha! Ha! Ha!

I know that my being from not a major English speaking country is never an excuse for my mistakes but rest assured that I'm still currently working on my grammar. I am aware that my biggest mistake would be with my tenses; my English teacher in high school made me fully aware and complain about it (next to my penmanship) I know it would be too much if I ask you to bear with since you've already done a great deal of it

A review as long as what you've written is always good to read, thanks for giving one and I hope that you will still be in touch with this story till the end.

Babsi-Flocke – thank you for the review! I guess I spoke too much last chapter, I didn't mean anything bad about my comment, it's just an observation from the view point of someone who also reads a lot of stories here in . I wish nobody gets offended or take it so seriously.

Elpatolocosisi - Thanks for the review! It's cute that it is winter there in your place; never in my life have I experienced winter. We don't have that here. I use to tell my papa that the only gift that I really wanted him to give me was a plastic full of snow. I often joke my father if he could FedEx a box or plastic full of snow here; he would just laugh at me. Ha! Ha! Ha!

Anna is so much open here in this fanfic that's why she tends to say things bluntly on many occasions here.

Yehey - no, we are not trimester, but we have a mandatory summer class for my year level and thanks for extending the good luck wish for me, I'll use it on Monday! Everyone naman yata needs a dose luck. Oo nga eh, Anna is still in her OOC syndrome; I've been meaning to put a warning here regarding OOCness here before but I always forget it. It might be a little too late since two more chapters to go for this but I'll put it now and by the time you read this, a warning may already be post up. Wow medyo nag-iimprove nap ala ako!

Midori no hime – thanks for the review! I also love Pride and Prejudice! I'm flattered that you love Yoh's jealous act.

DF14-BLACK SNOW – thanks for the review! It's so nice to hear that think it's cool and amazing! I wish I could live up to that. Here's a new chapter for you!

Asakura YohAnna – you're welcome! Andami naming thank you ang binigay mo sakin, kakatuwa naman yun! How sweet it is for you to give me 10 stars! Thank you! Salamat! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

By the way, I don't know how can I send you a pm for reviewing in my other fanfic 'Mouse loves Rice', so I just wish that you will read my new chapter so I could thank you personally. I don't have a 'Not so Freedom wall' there because it's too heavy, I can't move it to the other fanfic. Ha! Ha! Ha!

And about the title, the real meaning of that to me is really a secret, but just to give you an answer, I first came across that in a song. It's actually in Chinese when I first heard it but I found several translations of it and one is in English, which made me love it more. I don't know your taste in music but I found the lyrics cute and then eventually something came out of it and tadah! It became the title for my new fanfic!

And since were on the topic, this is shameless flagging but free publicity is still free publicity. So if you guys have some spare time and you don't have anything more to do, you can take a look at my new story here, it's a collection of one-shots entitled 'Mouse loves Rice'.

~majrocks~

"There is a fine line between love and hate. Love frees a soul and in the same breathe can sometimes suffocate it."

Cecelia Ahern

~majrocks~

After giving it much thought, Anna finally formed a decision. That night, she made sure that her last business deal in this trip to Aomori would be a success. And she didn't leave any stone unturned so she can finally claim her vacation. Her free time would be spent finding and managing to talk with Yoh Asakura.

She had researched about his life on the internet and had learned many things about him.

She knows they are still at the park, taking all of Yoh's missing scenes, she remembered hearing it from Jun when they were at the hospital. It will only mean that they'll stay here until they finished filming his movie.

When she arrived in her hotel room Redseb was already asleep so she didn't have time to discuss her decision with him, good thing he woke up early the next day. He even woke earlier than her and had already taken a bath.

"Good!" Anna said once she saw that her cousin was ready now.

"Good? You mean, Good morning." He corrected her.

Anna smiled meaningfully at him, "I'm not mistaken Redseb, I really said good. Meaning, it's good that you're already awake and had a taken a bath. You are now ready for our little trip."

"It's a miracle! You're inviting me to go out and tour the city!"

Anna's expression suddenly changed and her face turned serious, "Har! Har! Where do you want me to tickle myself? Surely you didn't forget what you promised me that you'll do everything to help me make it up with Yoh right?"

Redseb absentmindedly scratched his head, "Did I really promise that?"

"Cut it! Will you?"

The blond boy raised both of his hands in defeat when he saw that Anna was boring holes in his body with her glare, "Okay, fine. I remembered it all. Why? Have you already decided to go to him?"

She nodded in agreement with him.

"Well, we should not waste any more time. Where are we going?"

"In the park. I'm sure that's where he is."

"I'm with you cousin…" Redseb reminded her.

"You better be…"

~majrocks~

Pirika looked at her self in the mirror, "Perfect!" she said before going out of her car to meet yet another chatmate. She was halfway down their table in the restaurant when she felt her heart throbbing fast as she approached the guy that she was meeting. The silhouette was familiar, she just wished that he is not who she think he is. When she finally approached the table, her suspicions were confirmed.

Both of their faces registered shock then disbelief.

Pirika just sat down uninvited in front of his chair and glared at him, "Don't tell me your black-dragon?"

Ren ran a hand through his hair before answering, "What if I am lady_midnightblue?"

Pirika made a face of frustration then sighed, "What have I done to deserve this? Are you stalking me?"

Ren looked at her as if she had grown an extra head, "Are you out of your mind? Why would I do such a waste of time?"

She glared intensely at him then readied herself to leave, "This is a cruel joke, I'm leaving!" then walked away.

Ren just shook his head then started to leave after her.

She was pissed off; she readied herself just for this occasion and it turned out to be worse. She was so busy thinking of this misfortune that she didn't notice that she was already on the street and a car was on the verge of hitting her when a pair of strong hands gripped her shoulders and she was forced to turn around to come face to face with somebody else's chest.

She looked up to see who her savior is and blushed as she saw how handsome Ren looked under the glistening rays of the sun and the wind passing through his hair.

She blushed deeper when their eyes meet and locked for what seems like eternity with his hands on her shoulders, almost hugging her.

The tender moment was ruined when a woman bumped into Ren's shoulder and complained that young people today didn't know the meaning of privacy anymore and will shamelessly flirt in front of the whole city as if characters in a movie.

They automatically distanced themselves from each other then silently walked in opposite directions.

~majrocks~

"What the hell is that woman doing here Jun?" Yoh cannot believe who he saw outside his tent trailing behind his manager, "Haven't I strictly asked you to never let that woman know where I am?"

Jun gave him an apologetic look, "You know I did that but things have changed now. You've had an accident and to add insult to injury you were dumped by the girl who caught your fancy. At this time all you need is Ishi (A/N: in my original plan this is supposed to be Tamao but her character here would no doubt raise eyebrows so I have to invent a character to fit the role)"

"It's like you're telling me that I'm deppressed" Yoh reasoned.

"Exactly! You are depressed and are in a state of denial, saying that you are alright, that you can handle everything when as a matter of fact you're not. Have you seen your face in the mirror? Try to look at one so you can see that you don't look like a matinee idol anymore; you look like hell!"

"The only reason for that is because I didn't get enough sleep. I'm awake almost all night ----"

Jun cut his next words, "Because you were thinking of Anna Kyouyama. And look at the result; a bunch of eye bags! Pirika has been bugging me about it and I'm sure she must've cursed you in every language that she knows because you were giving her a hard time hiding your dark circles. She was complaining that she must've used all of her foundation and concealer but it's still not enough to cover everything!"

Yoh ran a hand through his hair, "But Ishi is not the solution!"

"And who is? Is it that Anna who just let her nomadic companion slug you? To tell you the truth I didn't like that incident a bit and I hate her for letting that happen to you. Does she have any idea what would happen to your career if you would lose that face?"

"That's enough Jun, Anna was innocent of all this. It's the guy who punched me, and if you want me to face Ishi warmly, I will. I'll try to entertain myself so I could forget her."

Jun smiled the patted his head, "Good, that's my boy," she turned on her back and called the pink haired woman who was patiently waiting there.

The lady walked gracefully near Yoh and hugged him tightly, she was about to kiss him on the lips when he tilted his head so the kiss landed on his cheek.

He didn't know why, but it seems that it feels wrong to have some other woman kiss him now.

If Ishi was surprised at his actions, she didn't show it and just wrapped her arms on his neck, "Honeybabe! I'm so worried about you! I've learned from Jun that you had an accident. The moment she called me about that, I didn't think twice and hurried to go here. How are you feeling, my baby?"

He felt uncomfortable when the beautiful pink haired model played with the strands of his hair.

"I'm okay now; I just need some rest so I could fully recover. But it's hard to achieve that this time because we need to hurry and finish all my scenes." Yoh explained.

"Don't worry, even if you cannot rest, I'm sure the pressure would be lesser because I'm here beside you now. And after the shooting, we will have a holiday! Jun said that she can cancel a few of your engagements in Tokyo" she looked at him smiling and wrapped her hands tighter on him.

"That's great" he should have said enthusiastically but it came out as a dry response. If Anna said that to him he was sure he would jump to heavens for joy.

Anna's pretty face flashed through his mind and he tried to shake that thought away.

He tried very hard to enjoy himself in Ishi's company but he can't help but check the clock every now and then. He still has twenty minutes before another take. But for him, it seems that twenty minutes was so far away.

Ishi looked at him expectantly so he has no choice but speak, "How was showbiz in Tokyo?"

"Doing great"

"Have you decided if you want to enter show business?"

"Uh-oh!" she shook her head no, "No matter what kind of offer Jun's manager friends are offering me, I'm not giving in. show business is not for me."

"What makes you say that? Do you want to just be a model forever? Take note, a lot of your brothers and sisters in the fashion world are widening their horizons. Why don't you follow them?"

A naughty smile adorned her lovely face, "Hmm… let me think. Maybe I could think it over if they would offer me a love scene in a movie with you as my leading man…"

She gave a sexy laugh.

If it was any other guy, their libido would be stimulated right away at the blatant invitation. But Yoh didn't feel anything for her. There is only one girl that he wants to spend everything with.

And that girl slapped that feeling in front of his face! That reality left him to be frozen male specie for now.

Jun suddenly appeared and signaled Yoh to come to her, which he did.

When he comes face to face with her, Jun whispered in his ear, "She's here…"

"What?"

"I said, she's here"

Yoh still couldn't understand her but when she rolled her eyes in exasperation; he finally understood what she meant, "You mean Anna's here on the set?"

Jun nodded and moved her gaze on the entrance which he followed and saw the blond girl.

For a while, his heart made a violent thud against his chest. He could feel it jumping for joy and he was about to run in her direction when someone came into view and his excitement immediately disappeared; replaced by disappointment.

The guy who slugged him was with her and she was holding on his arm!

His eyes went into slits and he had the urge to punch him but he restraint himself. His fans were near and what he wanted to do would generate bad publicity.

"What are you two doing here?" he didn't wait for them to come near him, he walked to their direction.

The small smile on Anna's face quickly disappeared and she turned white for a second. Redseb didn't utter a word.

"Don't tell me that what he did to me yesterday isn't enough for your standards? Or maybe you want to see it happen again this time in full motion picture?"

Redseb was evidently controlling his self, his fist were already clenched.

"Try it again and I won't think twice in taking this matter with the law!" Yoh threatened as he saw his balled fist.

Anna came in between them, "Stop that, we came here to settle things up, Yoh. We didn't want any commotion or scene. I know what he did to you was wrong and we wanted to… to explain everything, to clear things… to apologize."

"I clearly remember telling you yesterday that you don't need to explain anything. It's just a punch Anna, what you did to me was worse than that. You didn't inform me that you already had a boyfriend, and that what irks me more!"

Anna looked at him as if he had grown an extra head; "There is a big mistake here, listen to me Yoh!" she badly wanted to clear things up especially now that he had misjudged her and her cousin's relationship.

But Yoh seems deaf to her request, his mind is already set on what he believed is true.

He closed his eyes, "I'm busy, Jun can you please escort them out…"

Anna glared at him; this guy is really trying her temper, "Is that it? You're going to throw everything now? Yesterday you wanted to visit me and give me roses. Now you're obviously throwing me out. Why are you having a sudden change of heart?"

"Change of heart? Are you implying that I have feelings for you? Are you thinking that I'm drop dead head over heels in love with you? Oh no! You're terribly mistaken. I went there to thank you personally, that's all. You're definitely daydreaming, we just played charades for a few days and you already assumed that I'm yours. Even if your rich, you can have all your money to yourself, I'm not blinded by them, growing up with a silver spoon on your mouth is not an excuse to be cheap. If you think you can have all the guys that that you want begging on your feet all the same time because you have the money and power, well you're about to be proved wrong." Anger, pride and jealousy were for the first time get the better of him.

Anna was hurt and humiliated, her expression was stoic but her eyes showed all her emotions.

One look at her eyes and Yoh wanted to eat his words. His heart was slowly breaking into pieces as he looked at her. He didn't know that acting tough in real life was so difficult.

In one split second he decided to say sorry and take everything back, he wished there is a director here to finally say 'cut', and this would just be a scene in a movie; but no director came to say 'cut' and this is a real life situation that he was forced to face.

He just stood frozen as Anna approached him and slap his face hard.

"Bastard!"

They were all stunned; the look on Anna's face was now murderous, like she can eat you in one serving. Redseb held his cousin's hand and lead her towards the door.

Yoh felt his knees weaken and asked Jun for an extended break of twenty more minutes, his green haired manager just nodded; he then sat on a nearby chair.

A few minutes later someone approached him, "Didn't I ask for twenty more minutes? Can't anyone understand that?" said Yoh thinking that a production assistant had approached him.

"Can we have a man to man talk?"

He was surprised when he heard a man's voice, when he turned around he saw Anna's companion standing in front of him.

He didn't know why he agreed to talk with the guy who he sees as a rival but something's telling him that he should talk with him and he found himself saying, "Okay, lets have a man to man talk."

~majrocks~

Yoh sighed before sitting and confronting the blond guy in front of him. He was taking some time to have the energy to control himself if the need arise.

"We are not yet formally introduced," Redseb broke the silence, "I think its best if I introduce myself first because Anna already mentioned your name to me. My name's Redseb" he said then extended his hand to Yoh.

Yoh was skeptical but accepted his hand nevertheless, "Hello Redseb. You're name seems familiar, I must have encountered it before."

"On Anna's cell phone…"

"What? Yeah, I remember… wait… how did you know?" Yoh suddenly has a bad feeling on where this conversation was heading.

Redseb smiled then continued, "Just a wild guess. I just thought that maybe you are the same 'Yoh' who texted us before that he is our cousin's boyfriend and would want to meet us someday."

Yoh's eyes widen with shock and he unconsciously rose from his chair, "No! This is not happening! This can't be? You are Anna's cousin? Oh my god! I didn't know!" his face showed a mixture of emotion.

Redseb just gave him a poker face, "This is happening. You have to accept it whether you liked it or not. Me, myself honestly didn't know you. So just try to imagine if you were in my shoes that time when we've met at the hotel, you might have done the same thing."

"I know what I did was wrong…"

"You're so damn right, and you've hurt my cousin Yoh, especially when you called her cheap. She's on the verge of tears in case you didn't notice."

A pregnant pause engulfed them before Yoh spoke again, "You can't also blame me for reacting that way. All the while I believed that you two are lovers, and besides you didn't do anything to correct me. No offense, Redseb I am not blaming you entirely."

"I am not in the position to correct your impressions at that time. As I said, I don't know who you are back then. Anna is the only person who knows who you are and when she tried to explain the situation, you walked out on her."

"Yes, I've been a total jerk."

Redseb's face grows more serious, "After you left, I realized how important you are to her and how I screwed everything up. I've apologized to her and promised to help her explain the truth to you. And that brought us here in your shooting site."

"You don't need to elaborate more," Yoh's face was still indescribable, "I can take it from there and enumerate my mistakes. Instead of hearing her explanation, I've thrown her out and say things that I shouldn't"

"You broke my cousin's heart. That's the screaming truth that's hard to mend now. But I couldn't just let it stay there so I came back to set the record straight. We are raised by a very respectable family. The girls in our family were not taught to count guys on their fingers and take several boyfriends at the same time. As a matter of fact, I hope this wouldn't feed your ego, but you are the first guy outside the family that Anna let in inside her heart. I've watched her grow; our age gap is not that big. She was just five years my senior and my closest cousin so I'm sure of that. It is the first time that I've seen her in this state, she really loves you."

"But obviously, I wasted it all." Yoh finished for him.

Silence once again prevailed in the atmosphere. Out of the blue a production assistant appeared, "Yoh, five more minutes before the next scene starts."

Yoh smiled then nodded, "Thanks Pino, I'll be preparing soon."

Redseb now stood on his feet, "I guess I've said all that I should and made my point clear already. I'm not in the position now to repair the damage between the two of you. Both of you have been badly hurt."

"And because of what I've done, Anna might not forgive me. Well, thanks though Redseb, you've done your part and explained everything with me."

"It's nothing."

Yoh gave him an apologetic smile, "It's been nice meeting you."

~majrocks~

Yoh's shoulders sank and he walked to the direction of the dressing tent with heavy footsteps. Ishi was still there waiting for him.

She pouted then put on a sad expression, "I've thought that you already forgot that I'm still here…"

Instead of accepting her embrace, he move his body away from hers, "Look, you have to leave now, let's just see each other some other time. Right now, I can't afford any interruptions and the director would skin me alive if he found this out."

Ishi nodded, "Whatever you say, honeybabe."

She was now on her way to the door when Yoh called her, "Ishi wait!"

"Yes?"

"I'm not your honeybabe," he knows that once again he had hurt somebody's feelings but it's for the best. It's better for her to know the real score between the two of them so she wouldn't wait for nothing. He knows that she'll be alright. Love was out of the question between the two of them.

He doesn't care whatever she would say about him, his numb now for experiencing the worst pain in his life. No other pain can compare to he is suffering now!

~majrocks~

I hope that all of you would still put up with me and my crazy excuse for a fanfic story till the end. Actually my original plan is to stop after Yoh agreed to talk with Redseb but at the last minute I changed my mind and thought that it's too short and would be better for the last two chapters if I end this one on this part. A friend told me that I watched too many soap operas and it's now reflecting in my work, I just laughed at her comment although I admit I agree with her.

And by the way, please don't forget to review, it means a lot to me!

.^_^.V


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I still do not own Shaman King or any of its characters.

Author's note: My gosh! I miss you all guys! It's been ages since I've posted another chapter. For those who thought I already abandoned this fic, it's not going to happen I promise that. For those who thought that the El Niño already melted my being, well it's still freaking hot here and even though sometimes it rains it's still hot but thankfully I can still manage to be intact. And before I blab more, I would like to say sorry from the bottom of my heart for the very late update because I've been into a lot of trouble these past few days. My schedule is jam-packed because of the SAD project that we are making. After the insultation (is that even a word?) I mean consultation with our professor we've been through hell in coping with our clients schedule and our class schedule just to get all the information that we need, not to mention the endless sleepless nights preparing for the mock defenses and to top it all my laptop is acting up so I really have no choice but to put this aside until we have enough free time. We made it through 3 mock defenses and 1 more to go and the final one that would decide if our summer had been worthwhile; please help us pray that we can surpass all of them. Thank you.

Here it is my not so freedom wall to greet my readers and reviewers!

~Not –So-Freedom-Wall~

I really miss you guys and I want to give a big THANK YOU for everyone who read and kind enough to leave a review and put it in their favorites and alerts. You've all been nice to me! .^_^.V

Midori no Hime – Thank you for the review! About my new character Ishi, her name doesn't have any kind of meaning. When I'm thinking of a name for my new character I remembered my classmates niece way back in elementary her name is Akemi Ishiwatari, she's half Filipino half Japanese and she's very pretty. I don't want to use Akemi because in my other story I've already used Ayako as name for another character and one more name that stars with letter A and I'll go nuts so I just chose her other nickname which is Ishi, a shortened version of her last name.

Complicatedmind21 – Thank you for the review and understanding my decision on HaoAnna. Yes, it's the second to the last chapter, I don't think that adding a few chapters will be an advantage for this story I might stray away from the plot if I'll do that.

Natasuya – thanks for the review! Don't worry as much as possible I'll check my past and present tense and also my spelling mistakes. I hope this chapter would be better than the last!

Ja 01'Loving you Always – thanks for the review and sorry if I made you cry! You know sometimes life in fanfictions is just like that. I hope by this time you've already recovered from chapter 8.

I hope this will live up to your expectations!

Babsi-Flocke - Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the late update. I've been very mean to Anna lately but don't worry I'll make it up to her.

Yehey – Thank you for the review! Yes two chapters na lang po kasi baka masira ko pa yung story pag humaba pa siya. Actually akala ko five chapter story lang to nung umpisa pero heto na nga humaba pa siya sa expectation ko. I'll stick with the original plot nalang po.

Df14-blacksnow – Thank you for the review ang cute naman natawa ka dun sa sinabi ni Yoh, me myself laughed after I wrote it but can't change it because I can't think of a better line.

~majrocks~

"If conversation was the lyrics, laughter was the music; making time spent together is a melody that could be replayed over and over without getting stale"

Nicholas Sparks

~majrocks~

Supposedly it's her last day in Aomori, she and Redseb agreed that they'll both take the nine a.m. train to Funbari Hill tomorrow and end this business trip.

Redseb had been bugging her to come jogging with him earlier and since she's so tired of having to argue every single day since she arrived here in Aomori she gave in consoling herself that fresh air is all she needs to take out all the build-up tension inside her body.

It's been a tormenting and unforgettable week of her life. Right now as she run, she found herself craving for the solitude of their home and her room. A part of her life was left open and she knows it will take some time if not forever for it to close.

She sighed, Yoh is gone like a wind that passes by, the man stayed for one week in her life, despite everything that happened she never and would never regret ever meeting him.

"Anna! Are you even listening to me?" Redseb shouted at the top of his lungs. When she stopped she saw him breathing like a horse trying to catch up with her.

"You're saying something?" She asked as she waited for him.

"I said, don't you want to stop and rest for a while? I'm dead tired. You haven't warned me that you run like a madman and have the stamina of a professional runner. Are you practicing for the Olympics?"

"Really? I didn't notice, I've been thinking all this time. But believe me if you will ever ask me to do it again I swear I can't."

They found an empty bench and decided to sit there for a while. A newspaper boy passed by and Anna can' help but saw the headline on the local paper.

'Yoh Asakura took Aomori by storm!'

She would be a hypocrite if she would say that she didn't want to hear anything about him when deep inside she's dying to know what he is doing at the moment, so she made up her mind and bought the newspaper.

The headline referred to an article praising Yoh on his recent show in a five star hotel and his scheduled return to Tokyo later today.

She crumpled the newspaper hard which caught Redseb's attention.

"He will be gone Redseb. He's going back to his life…"

"You still like him? Why not---"

Anna didn't let him finish, "Let's go back to the hotel and pack our things" then started to walk away leaving her cousin staring at the crumpled newspaper.

~majrocks~

For the past days Yoh busied himself in finishing all the commitments that he and his manager Jun had agreed on this trip including the missing scenes on his upcoming movie.

From the outside he looks like a dedicated actor but Jun could see right through him that behind that endless energy and enthusiasm that he shows is a longing and sorrow that he is forced to hide. He is just killing time to make himself forget the misfortune he had experienced. And now as she watched him pack his things on autopilot something inside her snap and she won't take any of this craziness anymore.

"Yoh…" she called his attention

"Yes?"

"Do you still like her?"

"Is it bad if I say yes? I mean it's not that easy to forget" he answered still not looking at her.

"Why don't you come to her and ask for another chance?"

He smiled bitterly, "After everything that happened? You know I cannot do that"

"Why? Because of your freaking pride?" Jun became irritated at his answer, "The worst thing in being human is when we let our pride run our lives, make decisions for us and rule our minds. We've been badly hurt but were still saying were okay. Would you let Anna walk out of your life without giving it a fair fight? Think it over Yoh, you know better than that. You're a fighter, a man of the world! Why would you stay here and hurt yourself when you could go for your own happiness?"

Yoh felt a priest was throwing a sermon on him, he was thoroughly criticized yet he knows that what she is saying is true.

"You think so?"

"Don't ask me, ask yourself idiot! Must I always insult you to open your eyes to the screaming truth? And for heaven's sake I'm your manager not your personal matchmaker!"

~majrocks~

Yoh and Jun purposely missed their train and stayed one more day here in Aomori. He was supposed to go to Anna's hotel by 7 a.m. but maybe due to exhaustion he woke up at around eight. He readied himself and his speech was rehearsed a couple of times.

Since he doesn't want to gain any attention and to spare himself from answering why he is still in Aomori, Yoh rode in Jun's car and let his manager talk with the receptionist first to check if Anna was in her room. A few minutes later Jun hurriedly approached their car and started the engine to his surprise.

"Wait! Where are we going?" asked Yoh.

"Anna's not here anymore...We need to hurry!" was all she said as maneuvered the car as fast as possible.

"What do you mean? Where is she? Why are we driving so fast?"

"Look, your girl has checked out of her hotel room and according to what the receptionist heard, she and her cousin will be taking the nine a.m. train back to Funbari Hill"

"What?" Yoh then looked at his wristwatch, 8:50; "Jun please drive faster. We need to catch her in time!"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

~majrocks~

Because Yoh was on constant out of town trip he already knows and controlled the in and out of the station. Yet there is something that he cannot control.

As they entered the platform the train left the station.

Jun asked a nearby janitor, "Excuse me. Is that the nine a.m. train for Funbari hill?"

"Yes ma'am"

Yoh felt as if his world suddenly came to a halt. He weakly sat on the nearby bench.

"Yoh…"

"Fate already intervened Jun; I have to let her go."

"What are you saying?"

"There is a reason why we woke up late, there's a reason why we have missed her train. It's really not meant to be. We don't have a choice…"

"We don't have a choice?" Jun raised her voice then threw a soft drinks can at Yoh.

"Ouch!"

"I don't believe that we don't have a choice, we all have one. It's just that other people make a wrong choice. This isn't the end. You used to tell me before that if we want there would always be a way. You know where she lives right? She didn't go to the moon or mars or heaven, she just went home and you can follow her there. "

"But what if---?"

"If you won't ask the answer would always be no"

~majrocks~

It's already been a week since she and Redseb left Aomori and returned home. As expected she'd been bombarded with questions regarding Yoh's infamous text message but good thing Redseb rescued her and fabricated a report to deny the accusations.

When she excused herself to go to her room Jeanne was already there waiting for her and demanded that truth for she didn't believe Redseb's drama.

She tried to deny her suspicions but Jeanne had been persistent and even cried in front of her saying that she didn't trust her anymore. The last thing that Anna wants is a crying lady in front of her so after grumbling a few words she told Jeanne the whole story. And now a week after that she was heading to their company and back to their office.

When she opened her door she was greeted by the sweet smell of flowers and when she looked inside she saw her office was transformed into a makeshift flower shop.

"Miss Tanaka!" she called her secretary.

The person called immediately went to her direction.

"Welcome back Miss Kyouyama!"

"Well, okay. But what happened to my office?"

"Oh that, a while ago a delivery boy arrived and brought those flowers saying that they are for you"

"For me? All of them?"

The secretary nodded.

She went inside and found a card in her table:

'_I'm not rich to buy yesterday but I'm willing to trade my future for a day spent with you_'

Anna can't help but smile at the message inside the card; too corny for her taste.

She put it aside then continued to work

Later Seyram arrives from school.

"Hi Anna! Wow! I didn't know that we have a new line of business? You're managing this flower project?" she said as she took a seat in front of her table.

"Nope, we don't have a flower business. Somebody just gave me all of this."

Her eyes went wide as saucers as the information sink in on her mind.

"Who gave you all of this? Is that your boyfriend?"

Anna raise an eyebrow at her, "How many times do I have to clear that out? I DON'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND! Never had, never will!"

Seyram outs her hand in front of her to show that she surrenders, "Okay fine. Sorry"

~majrocks~

Yoh was now in front of the so called Funbari Palace, flowers at his hand; he checked his reflection at his car's rear view mirror and smiled at what he saw, 'Perfect'

He got out of the car and reached for the doorbell of the enormous off white gate and was greeted by a maid.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" asked Kanna at the brunette in front of her.

"I'm looking for Anna Kyouyama"

"Oh, Miss Anna is not here. Wait… isn't you Yoh Asakura?" she asked as she rummaged her pocket for a piece of paper.

Yoh sweat dropped, "Uh…"

Suddenly the gate opened and a silver car emerged from it.

"Can I have an autograph? I'm a big fan of yours!" Kanna squealed in delight then batted her eyelashes at him.

Yoh sweat dropped again, he needs to know where Anna is right now; he signed the paper then asks, "By the way, where---"

"Yoh?" he was cut off when he heard a familiar voice

"Redseb!" he greeted, and then saw another person emerged form the car. Redseb was dressed in a tuxedo and beside him is a beautiful silver haired girl with ruby red eyes. She was dressed in a peach colored gown with flowers in her hair.

"Long time no see. Uhm… by the way I'm looking for Anna" Yoh said.

Redseb felt silent for a moment, looked at Jeanne then answered him, "Oh Anna, she's on her way to the church for the wedding"

Color drained from Yoh's face, "T-the church for the wedding?"

Redseb nodded, "It's the church near the Orchidarium. It's really a special day for her and all of us. "

Yoh's jaw dropped then immediately left the cousins and made his way for his car; as he passed them by he said, "Thanks Redseb, but I need to go now"

After he left, Jeanne punched the blond boy, "What's got into you? Why did you tell him that? He might do something at the wedding!"

"Ouch!" Redseb wailed, "I can't help it, he is bound to know it sooner or later, and didn't you see his expression on his face when I said it? Priceless! "

Jeanne rolled her eyes, "If anything funny happens on the wedding, I'll surely tell dad and you'll be so dead!"

Redseb just winked at her, "I'm really looking forward to the wedding now", then entered back into the car, "Come on, Jeanne"

~majrocks~

A blond was looking at herself at the mirror; the wedding gown clung to her body perfectly and hugged her curves in place. She was looking radiant. Today was her wedding day. Just a week ago her life turned upside down and now here she was getting ready to start again. She just wished that she made the right decision.

She now reached for her flowers wrapped in a red fancy paper and turned her face at the man waiting for her; her dad.

Akira Kyouyama looks tenderly at his daughter then wiped a few tears that threaten to fall on his eyes.

"You're the prettiest bride I've ever seen but don't tell it to your mom okay?" then hugs his daughter.

"Dad!"

"You're really a Kyouyama and the prettiest one!"

"And I won't breathe a word to mom" she said then put a hand on his elbow.

~majrocks~

He was lost he knew it, not just figuratively but also literally. When he immediately left Anna's house after learning that her wedding will be held at the church near the Orchidarium he forgot that he didn't have any idea where the hell is the Orchidarium.

He can't go back now, for sure Redseb and the pretty lady already left, he didn't have any choice but to ask someone, but whom? Who can tell him where it is without asking so many questions?

Ren…

Yeah, he remembered Jun telling him before that Ren once attended a conference in the Orchidarium.

In less that three rings Ren answered,

"Uhmm…. Ren… I … uhm are you busy?"

"Not that much why?"

"Do you know where the Orchidarium is?"

"Yes, why?"

"I need directions on how to go there"

"Why?"

"I need it now, can I just explain later?"

"No, explain now and get what you want or explain later and get it also later."

Holy cow. He forgot how alike Ren and Jun are. Why is it that in the movies that he'd done when the_ 'I'm going to stop the wedding'_ scene plays, the protagonists already knew where the church is without anyone informing him of the location.

"Time is running..." he heard Ren said and felt déjà vu just washed over him; isn't that the very same line that he told Anna before?

He smiled as he remembered Anna's reaction.

"Okay Ren, I need it because..."

~majrocks~

The music began to play; she herself chose the song to be sung while she walks the aisle. She saw everyone look at her direction. Her eight bridesmaids and ushers came before her.

She was now besides her dad, walking side by side.

In the middle of the aisle she stopped; her dad looked surprised and she could see people murmuring amongst themselves.

Akira looks worried as he watches his daughter stood still as a statue, "An--"

"Dad, do you think I should do this? Can we just wait a little longer?"

He clasps his daughter's hand, "Honey, you're just nervous. Every bride feels that. But the sooner we start the better. Let's get this over with okay?"

She nodded then started to walk; '_Will someone come and stop this wedding?_'

_~majrocks~_

Yoh on the other hand almost had the car flying as he reaches the church. As quick as a lightning he got out of his car and run for the door...

But the thing is, it's already close, signaling that the wedding already started...

He was already losing hope when his eyes caught the churches' bell and an idea pops in his mind.

~majrocks~

Her groom and the guests were now staring at her, the priest already asked her twice and right now she was drowning in nervousness.

She opened her mouth to speak when they heard a weird sound. To be specific, the church bell is ringing!

They all hurried outside and are curious as to what is happening.

When they look up, they saw a man making the bell ring. When he noticed that a lot of people gathered outside the church Yoh stopped.

Anna's brow furrowed, "Yoh?"

He smiled widely; at last he had gotten their attention, "Anna! Don't marry him! Please stop this wedding!'

They all looked at Anna who blushes, "Marry? Me getting married? What kind of joke is that? "

Yoh looked again and was shocked to see a different woman wearing the wedding gown. She looked a bit like Anna but definitely not she for Anna was wearing the same peach colored gown that Redseb's companion is wearing.

A vein pops in Anna's forehead and shouted, "Yoh no baka! Get down here immediately! Do you have any idea what you're doing at my sister's wedding?"

Yoh sweat dropped then blushes, "B-but Redseb said...."

The bride, Angelou Kyouyama glared at her cousin, "Redseb!"

Redseb sweat dropped then raises a peace symbol with his finger.

~majrocks~

They were now on the hot seat. The wedding proceeded smoothly, then after that Yoh and Anna were interrogated by the whole clan. Because of that, they were forced to tell them everything including Yoh's infamous text message. Yoh muttered a bunch of apologies to the bride and groom as well as their families.

They all forgave him and even invited him to the reception while they enjoy teasing Anna on the side. Anna glares at him while smiling on the approaching visitors.

He meet all of her family and had a chitchat with the people he texted while on the hospital. Anna noticed how he easily blended in with her family. How he effortlessly charmed his way even with the elders, she can't help but smile.

"He is a very fine young man. I like him" she heard her dad whispered in her ear.

"Dad!"

"Why? Isn't he your boyfriend?" Akira teased her youngest daughter.

Anna pouted then glared at him.

He laughed then playfully touched Anna's hair, "But I still like him. Showbiz isn't that bad if you look closely at it" then turned to a guest that had just arrived.

Anna sighed then went to the direction that would lead her to the swimming pool; away from all the guests and family members who found a new form of entertainment by teasing her.

She was walking silently when she heard someone called her name.

"Anna!"

She turns around and saw Yoh walking near her.

"What are you doing here?" she coldly asks him.

"Anna, I- I wanted to say sorry. I know I've said things that I shouldn't have, at that time I was so confused, so… so jealous. Can you still forgive me?" he looks at her eyes pleading for forgiveness.

"Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes"

"So, you're asking forgiveness just to make yourself feel better?"

"No, it's more than that Anna" he reasons out.

Anna turns her back at him, "Guess, we can't change anything that happened, but I guess I could always forgive right? You're forgiven, but please leave my life alone now."

"I love you"

Anna blushed but sarcastically said instead, "Love? How can you possibly love someone as cheap as me? And someone who would want all the guys that she likes begging at her feet all at the same time, can you tolerate that behavior?"

"Shhh… " Yoh made her face him then puts a finger in her mouth, "Stop saying that to the woman I love. She doesn't deserve it."

Anna fled from his touch, "Please stop. Just go now… get lost!" then walked away from him.

"Anna!" he called, "I love you. Do you know that I can't swim? If you want me to get lost then I'll do it" he walked backwards then let himself fall in the water.

Anna's eyes widen as she saw him sink into the water; he really can't swim.

"Oh my gosh! Yoh I don't also know how to swim!" she shrieked in horror. Panic striking her being.

'What!' Was all he could think as his lungs were slowly giving in and he is squirming for dear life

Anna immediately searched for something to help Yoh float. She saw a nearby diving board and a rope.

She quickly tied the rope to the diving board and toss it to Yoh, "Yoh! Hold on to this!"

He blindly reached for the board and when Anna saw Yoh finally took hold of it, pulls the rope with all her might.

When he was near the rim of the pool Anna helps him to reach the upper ground.

Yoh was coughing as Anna pats his back and held his body close to hers.

"What are you thinking? How can you assume that I can swim?" Anna scolded him but a few tears rolled on her cheeks.

Yoh faintly smiled at her then caresses her cheeks, "Now tell me you don't love me?" then turns it to a coy smile.

Anna wipes her face then slap him hard, "Don't you ever dare to do that again to me!"

"So you're my girlfriend now?"

"What? I'm not yet crazy to do that."

Yoh laughed, "Then I'll court you into it"

Anna smiled devilishly at him, "I think we can manage to arrange that."

He sweat dropped, he had a weird feeling about this

"Well, you will have to court me for half a year then to be able to hold my hand you have to ask for it for a month, another for hug, two for a kiss and another so you can introduce me to others. Understand?"

Yoh scratches his head, "Seems like a long engagement to me."

Anna raised her eyebrows at him, ""Think it over. I'm giving you an hour."

"It's a deal"

Anna produced a pen and paper form her hand bag and handed it to Yoh, "Write those down"

""Write what?"

"What we've just agreed. Write it down"

Yoh's jaw dropped, "Really? I should?"

Anna rolled her eyes which prompted Yoh to write all of it down.

"And don't forget to sign it," she reminded him.

After a while Yoh gave her the pen and paper.

"Signed?"

He nodded.

She puts his thumb on her lips which made Yoh blush while using her lipstick as ink and presses his thumb on the paper for thumb mark.

"It's settled then. You can't back out now" she stated, "Legal and binding"

Yoh gave her those sweet smiles that he usually give in his movies then kissed her lightly on her lips leaving the blond dazed for a moment.

"Hey! We have a contract remember? Your braking one statement here!"

"I didn't, you said I still have an hour right?" then kissed her for the second time.

~majrocks~

"Are you positive that you saw Yoh on the church?" a reporter asked his asset on the phone.

"I'm 100% sure. I'll give you the other details that I have gathered…"

"Okay, wait I'll be there in an hour." As he puts the phone down the reporter smiled to himself, "Well, just my luck, there hadn't been any juicy intrigues this days and that report will surely make a loud noise…"

~majrocks~

I missed writing this although I thought that this was a bit crappy to begin with since it's been ages since I updated. So please forgive me and understand my situation.

Next chapter would be the finale and I hope that you would still follow this until the end. I honestly don't know when I will post it but have faith in me that I'll manage to squeeze it as soon as possible.

Please don't forget to leave a review guys, it really means a lot to hear what other people think about this even constructive criticisms are more than welcome.

Lovelots,

Majrocks .^_^.V


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Majrocks doesn't sound like Hiroyuki Takei so I guess I do not own Shaman king.

Author's Notes: At last after 30,000 years I was able to update! Yey! Actually I did plan to delay the posting of this chapter but what I didn't anticipate is that it would be this long. The reason why I delayed this is because I wanted to hold on one minute longer to this fic, I know that once I uploaded this chapter I will eventually hit the dreaded 'complete' radio button which will mean that my longest fanfic will be complete and this is the last time that I will write something about this. I know it sounds melodramatic but I will surely miss writing this; it took me almost six months to finish this and a lot of memories and a part of me and my life are embedded in every word I wrote. Forgive me for being a drama queen but this is my only work so far that lasted long enough for it to be a part of my life. This is so special to me; I've talked to a lot of people from different parts of the world while making this fic possible. One of the happiest moments of my life are spent writing this and reading your reviews and I don't know how to thank you all enough to show how much this means to me.

~Not so Freedom Wall~

I knew you already know this but I want to give a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who read and kind enough to leave a review to let me know that you've been here reading. Words will never be enough to convey how much I love you guys!

Nothing – thank you for the review! I feel flattered by your complement I wish I could really to it. About the swimming pool part, yes it is from a Philippine movie entitled 'D' Another's'. Actually that scene was suggested by a friend of mine, I have a different one in my original draft but my friend borrowed my flash drive and she somewhat unearthed the typed version which I still need to proofread (the best that I can) and suggested the scene. It was so cute so, so I replaced everything and later when one of you asked me about it, I in turn asked her and she told me it was from that movie and it was one of her most favorite scene.

Ja01'Loving you always' – thank you for the review! It's good to know that a lot of people don't hold grudge on Redseb's playful and mischievous personality here. The engagement part was kind of rush to fit in with the swimming pool incident.

It's always a pleasure to know that people actually found the scenes I intend to be funny, funny. At least I know I am not the only one who has a weird sense of humor (just kidding!)

Midori no hime – Thanks for the review and support! I've already checked your blog and it was so cute! I really love it; there are a lot of good stories that you have archived there and I'm now excited to read all of those!

Yehey – thanks for the review! I hope that you won't be afraid to try college life because of my author's notes. College is so much fun, it might be a dog eat dog world but what's good about it is the pro's always outnumbers the con's which makes it more bearable!

Babsi-Flocke – thank you for the review! I'm happy that you found this cute. I am aware that Redseb is really mean almost throughout his appearances here but I really can't help adding that up =)

Complicatedmind21 – thank you for the review! You are one of my very first friends here; I really don't know how to thank you enough.

By the way when the scene is also suggested to me I was laughing as I'm thinking at what Yoh's expression would be. Imagining it while writing sure is fun!

And to all my silent reviewers, thank you also for taking the time to read this .^_^. V

~majrocks~

"Life is like a mustache. It can be wonderful or terrible but it always tickles"

- Nora Roberts

~majrocks~

Pirika was a walking bomb as she made her way to the nearest restroom to freshen up so she could proceed to her plan. She really wanted to kill someone but she knows that she will have to restrain herself so she can walk without being suspected then corner that womanizer and beat him up to a pulp to avenge her friend.

She saw the sign which indicates the following rooms are the rest rooms and entered rather hastily.

As she was reapplying her make-up a guy entered the room which made her scream, "Aaaahhhh! Pervert! Get out of here!"

The said guy was surprised to say the least but when the lady started screaming he ran out as soon as possible while muttering, "I'm sorry". When he was finally out of the room he looked at the sign and was more surprised to see that it indicates 'Gentlemen', the guy who is actually Ren Tao had his brows furrowed at this.

Moments later Pirika walked out of the rest room and when she saw that Ren was still outside with his arms crossed in front of his chest she snubbed him muttering, "Hmpf! Don't know how to read…"

~majrocks~

Pirika finally reached the conference room where her target was located. When she opened the door, she saw a raven haired guy wearing a crisp white long sleeved polo with necktie under his business suit and was arranging the documents which the share holders would later read as they present their new project. The guy's name is Jiro Shui, Pirika's target.

Jiro was surprised when the door opened and a pretty blue haired lady wearing an off-white strapless knee length dress with ruffles at the hem entered the conference room. She smiled sweetly at him which instantly pushed his buttons and being the bastard that he is, he started to flirt with her, "Good morning ma'am" then flashed an angel like face.

Pirika wanted to roll her eyes at his antics but instead forced a smile then walked forward to him.

"If all the share holders are as beautiful as you then I would be more than glad to prepare the conference room everyday" he said in a practiced manner.

"Do you love her that's why you dump her?" Pirika said as she approached him.

"W-what?"

"Why do you men always treat women as some kind of a toy that they can play with until they found a new one to sate their wants?" She was boring holes in his body with her glare.

Panic was clearly written all over his face as the beautiful woman before him turn into a monster, "I- I don't understand what you're talking about..."

"Is it a sin to be monogamous and stay with just one woman? Are you that insatiable that you can't be contented with just one woman? The hell with you!" with that she finally burst and pummeled him while muttering curses. She had hit him mercilessly with almost everything that her hands can touch; chair, folders, her high heels, etc., until he is begging for her mercy while asking what he'd done to trigger this.

She was about to hit him with the chair again when the door burst open and both of them unconsciously looked at the door; Pirika on the verge of aiming the chair on his head and Jiro curled down helplessly on the floor.

Ren on the other hand, the one who opened the door to check if the room is ready stood frozen for a moment at the scene before him then gathered his wits and immediately shut the door to avoid a scene in the conference room.

"Just what the hell is happening here?" he growled then went between them and grabbed the chair from Pirika.

Jiro wiped the blood from his mouth and stood up, "That girl is crazy-!" he was cut off when Pirika slugged him on the jaw, for a petite woman she sure has a lot of energy.

Ren grabbed her wrist then tried to calm her down, "What's wrong Pirika?" Jiro then protested then cursed her and tried to get even when Ren knocked him on the nose and he fell on the ground, "You're so noisy" then turned to Pirika, "What's got into you?" the said girl burst into tears and he gave her his handkerchief.

"So, what do we have here? This is a setup right? Wait - I'll call the police. This is interesting" he opened his cell phone when Ren opened his wallet and pulled out bills.

"Call the police and let the whole company know your shameful tragedy or take this and shut up" he said arrogantly at Jiro. Suddenly he heard voices outside the door, "Forgive me" he said to her before tearing a portion of her skirt and sliding the strap of her dress on her shoulders, and he then ruffled her hair and wiped her lipstick to stain her face.

When the door opened the people outside saw Ren angry and glaring at Jiro them turned to Pirika and shouted, "What the hell are you thinking wearing something like that? You're so careless! Haven't I told you that short dresses like that provoke rape? What if I didn't come on time and saved you? What do you think will happen to you?" he grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her out of the room.

When they looked inside again they saw Jiro with his nose bleeding sitting on the floor and his suit crumpled.

~majrocks~

They were now in a secluded spot in a restaurant near the building. When the waiter arrived wit their coffee he turned to Pirika who was wearing his coat and had just finished telling him the reason behind her fiasco.

"So that guy is a certified gold digger and womanizer. And when your friend told him that she was pregnant with his child he demanded that she had an abortion" he said while sipping his coffee.

"You shouldn't have stopped me," she answered.

"Next time remind me not to incur your wrath,"

She just ignored his comment, "That bastard ought to be killed. He was a worthless bastard as all men are"

"Hey, you shouldn't judge the whole male populace by the actions of one. We, just like females are different from each other. You hate us when we judge you girls based on the bimbo's that we meet so why would you do the same with us?" Ren defended.

"Whatever. By the way, thanks for... for helping me out to save my image with the people." Her face become calm and she smiled genuinely at him before lifting her cup.

Ren for the second time was amazed at how Pirika can be stunning while the sun's rays seemed to be trapped in her hair making her tresses glistened and her feature's be emphasized.

Is she always like this or is it just him? When he felt Pirika's gaze on him he blushed then become defensive, "D-Don't you ever think that-that's for you! I just don't want them to have anything to say against you because my image will also be affected. You're my employee since you're the head make up artist of the movie that my father is funding, so technically you're under my responsibility." How come he didn't see her beauty when they always see each other on the set not to mention their disastrous blind dates?

"Okay. If that's what you said" it's the first time that Pirika noticed how handsome Ren is when you looked at him closely. To her, he was just a spoiled arrogant bastard who doesn't care about his surroundings never had it occurred to her that he might have another side.

"See anything you liked?" Ren caught her attention smirking.

She blushed and averted her gaze at the cup.

His smirk widen, "Free this evening?"

"Yes, why?"

"I'll pick you up in your place at seven,"

Her mouth was left open at his statement, "Is that how you ask for a date?"

"Well, you owe me for saving you and for that coffee so I think that's the best payment that you could offer and besides, who wouldn't want to go out with me?"

Pirika gave him a scandalized look, "Why would anyone want to go out with you? That's ridiculous!"

Ren just smiled at her, "You know you want to Pirika. You should feel honored; I don't usually allow last minute reservation for my time"

Pirika glared at him then stood up and was about to leave when she heard him, "Be ready by seven; I'll be taking you out even if you're in pajamas and house shoes though a good dress is better for a fancy restaurant."

She snubbed him and walked out of the restaurant already thinking of going to the mall to buy a dress for the evening.

~majrocks~

It's been over a month now since Yoh was hit by a car and met the girl who changed his life. According to their contract he would have to court her for half a year and based on that he still have to work for five more months to be able to call her his. Despite that, he is allowed to take her out and sometimes had a chance to hold her hand and if his luck is really that high, he can stole a kiss and get away with it.

But there are also times when his luck seems to have run out, just when he thought he can stretch some rules someone would barge in and cut their 'moment', even outside the mansion they would "accidentally" bump into one of Anna's family members though they both know better that her family is spying on them.

Over a month now and still no one except their families and the Tao siblings knew about their weird relationship.

There are two reasons for this 1) they had a contract and Jun also interjected that for the sake of his career and his movie he better be a bachelor on his fan's eyes; 2) Anna also doesn't want publicity. She's from a very private family and Yoh didn't want to involve her in the business' dirty tricks.

He knows he can't keep her away from the limelight and prying eyes forever, what he didn't anticipate is that it would be this soon. Now on his hands was a nearly torn magazine whose headline bares it all, 'Asakura's secret girlfriend- revealed!'

It also contained a picture of him and Anna to emphasize the story inside. When Jun first called him about the magazine being released on the same day of his movie's premiere night he froze then ordered his maid to buy the said magazine and minutes later he was reading the story of how he and Anna first met, the one thing that he promised her to be a secret is now out in the open.

Everything from the hospital up to the wedding was revealed only it had been romanticized and made Anna look as if she lured him in this relationship.

He tried to call Anna's cell phone but the line is off and their telephone is always busy so instead he called Jun to say that he would be going to Anna's house.

Sneaking out of his flat when a herd of reporters were outside proved to be quite a challenge but Yoh was already used to it by now and he's on his way to Anna's.

When he was near the said house he saw a lot of press cars and reporters hovering on their gate, he can't possibly use the front gate, without being cornered so he dialed Anna's number again but it's still off; he tried Redseb's number and luckily he answered and helped Yoh to enter the house through the back gate. When he entered the house he saw Anna and her family sitting on the living room with his manager Jun.

They all looked at him and he was ashamed of what he had caused them that all he could mutter was, "I'm sorry"

Anna's father walked to him then patted his shoulder, "Its okay, your manager here explained everything and besides we all know that this would happen sooner or later right?"

He nodded then walked to Anna's direction whose eyes were glued on the television. He took a seat beside her and turned his gaze on the boob tube.

The story was published first on the internet yesterday evening and a lot of comments had been made on it. Most of it were from angry fan girls who were writing harsh words about Anna and expressing their hatred on her. The reporter was reading some comments made by the fan girls when Redseb turned the TV. off

"They are not worth our time" he said.

Yoh held Anna's hand and wrap his other hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry I've put you into this..."

Anna squeezed his hand, "Its okay. Say whatever they want I don't care as long as my family is out of this."

Jun cleared her throat, "That ambitious writer really knows when to strike; what are you planning to do now Yoh?"

"Clear things out," he answered then turned to Anna, "I would like your permission to speak to the press about us, I know we have a contract and I'm intending to keep that but I won't allow them to crush your image. Can we stretch that contract so I could clear you out and maybe I could just make up for it?" he gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Redseb feigned choking then said, "Eew… this is one sappy mini soap opera…"

Anna glared at his cousin then sighed, "Guess we don't have any choice."

"But Yoh," Jun called their attention, "How about Mr. Yukimura's offer? You are aware that his offer would be affected right?"

Yoh looked worriedly at Anna, her face devoid of any reaction. She knows what the offer is. Mr. Yukimura, award winning director and Yoh's idol offered him a role in a soap opera that he would be working. When he delivered the news to Anna he was so ecstatic; he was his idol, this is the chance that he'd been waiting for.

All seems fine save for a catch, Director Yukimura only work with singles, and when he mean single, it's not married, no significant other or boy friend/ girl friend.

A pregnant pause occurred then Anna's father cleared his throat and ushered everyone to leave the two of them alone.

Another deafening silence prevailed when they are finally alone, Yoh, who couldn't take the silence anymore, spoke, "Anna…"

"Grab the opportunity Yoh, you've worked hard to achieve your status now. Don't let anything or anyone stop you from reaping what you sow" she said in a calm voice and an even poker face.

Yoh honestly couldn't understand her but years of experience taught him that if a woman looks and act calm and collected on situations like this it only meant one thing- danger, "What are you saying?"

Anna gave him a look which clearly says, I-don't-know-how-someone-could-be-as-dumb-as-you before answering, "Deny the story, and just tell them you've had the accident, period. Or maybe you could also add that you are just being grateful that I didn't let you die on the road that's why you're hanging with me."

Yoh's jaw dropped and he suddenly had the urge to shake her shoulders or maybe shake himself so he could wake up from this nightmare.

"Did you know that a lobster sometimes have to cut its body in order to survive?" she spoke again.

Yoh's face now resembled a big question mark, 'Why is she telling me this? Does she want to eat lobsters?' he thought.

"Same goes with us," she avoided his gaze, "Sometimes we have to sacrifice something to gain another or to save ourselves."

"Is that really what you want Anna?" his face was grim as realization hit him.

"Once the con's outweighs the pro's its as good as dead and you have to let it go; that is the thing that I've learned in our business."

~majrocks~

'_You can have anything but not everything_' that's what his grandfather used to tell him when he was young.

_'You can't have all the things that you want, you have to weigh who is heavier and more beneficial then chose it_. '

As Yoh waits for his cue on the dressing room he is weighing things, still checking who weighs more and has more benefits with little casualties. He was still debating whether to choose the once in a lifetime offer that he had worked for years to achieve or a whirlwind romance that came out of nowhere.

A voice pulled him out of his reverie, "Yoh, five more minutes" reminded Jun as she straightened a wrinkle in his white dress shirt.

"Okay, thanks"

"Will I also be waiting or you will tell me your decision in advance?"

He smiled, "Sorry Jun, you really have to wait"

She pouted then playfully slaps his back, "Sorry, sorry…. If everyone will just say sorry to atone for everything they'd done, why on earth do we need police?"

~majrocks~

He smiled and chose his words carefully as he answered the opening questions that his interviewer, renowned talk show host Ryunuske Umemiya or simply Ryu was asking.

He was very at ease with the interview; most of it was because Ryu was a great host, easy to talk to and would never lead anyone to get the answers that he wanted to hear but rather the answers that everyone should.

When the question finally landed about his relationship with Anna Kyouyama, he already formed a decision and was more than ready to face the music.

He paused for a moment before answering then flashed his trademark grin, "We are very good friends…"

Redseb who was watching the show in their living room turned the TV off in his anger over the other man's answer and stomped his way to his room angrily.

If he just extended his patience a little more, he could have heard his next words…

"She was a very wonderful and interesting woman. She's not just another pretty face that you could see in every corner of this world but rather someone who has brains and knows how to carry herself well. She doesn't pretend to be something she's not and she's not afraid to show her not so good side and manages to show everyone that her flaws could also be viewed as an advantage." He paused for a moment then spoke again, "She tends to look deeper into a person's personality. She may not show that she cares in ways that the society defines as appropriate but nevertheless shows it in ways that you can't expect possible. "

The audience has mixed reactions on Yoh's statement and you can feel the tension grew thick inside the studio you can slice it with a knife.

"For a friend you speak highly of her," Ryu observed, giving him a sly smile.

"With all due honesty Ryu she and I aren't an item yet. I'm still courting her; I really don't know where they got the idea that she's already my girlfriend and say those things to her."

Ryu straightened his position then asked again, "I see… however Yoh, you're also aware that this still unofficial love affair can affect your career right? I mean there's your possessive fan girls and we are also aware of Mr. Yukimura's offer to you. I know that this might already crossed your mind but I really can't help but ask, you do know that sometimes affairs like this can be let's say 'fatal' to a career," Ryu adjusted his trademark hairstyle and lowered his voice a few octaves while making that it is still audible enough for the audience to add a dramatic effect, "Didn't it ever occur to you that maybe you're gambling something this precious for another that might just be another passing fancy?"

Yoh just gave his host a knowing smile then looked at him straight in the eye, "How many years do a star need to live a sky rocketed career before he thinks its enough? What I have with her right now, it's one of the things that you can call true in this world. I'm aware of what's at stake, I guess that's just love, it's giving a sharp knife to someone and trust that they won't stab you with it," he broke his eye contact with Ryu then gazed at his fans, "I never know how I can repay you all for the love and support that you gave me. Ask me anything and for all of you I'll do it but please don't ask me to give her up. I'm not a picture or a poster boy; I'm as real human as all of you. I cannot please everyone. I ask you to please just accept this new transition in my life, but if you really can't do that, it's fine. If it's the end of the road for Yoh Asakura the movie star so be it. I wouldn't want to sacrifice what I have right now then someday regret that I did, to always be haunted by guilt and what ifs. Because no matter if this is really true love or not, I'm willing to play the game and if I ever fail, I know that I can always rest assured that at least I've tried and charge to our reliable life credit card, Experience. "

_And that is how it goes, if you are asking where in the world is Anna while Yoh is being interviewed, she's in the kitchen, watching the television with Marri, Macchi and Kanna. She never really wanted to watch the interview but when she went to the kitchen to grab something to drink, she found the maids watching the TV and her feet felt as heavy as lead she absentmindedly watched the whole segment._

_After the interview, as expected Yoh didn't get the role that Mr. Yukimura was offering and his career rocketed downwards…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_as a bachelor_

_and sky rocketed as a committed ma. Majority of his fans accepted him back warmly, of course there are still those who aren't so pleased with his decision and sometimes they would pester him and Anna._

_Some fan girls would leave nasty comments and graffiti's on their car and some reporter's would harass them, they even got far as accusing him of being a gold digger and Anna as a social climber but after they tasted Anna's wrath, fans and reporters alike learned to distanced themselves from the 'Mistress from Hell' while their loyal fans dubbed them as YohNa (_can't think of any name, sorry, disclaimed_)._

_And if you think that after this would be the phrase, 'And they lived happily ever after…' I guess we could always think again._

_Yoh's penance for violating their contract was Anna doubling the duration of their original plan, Yoh was none to happy about it but endured in anyway. Like any other relationship, theirs also has its ups and downs, Anna's possessive nature would kick in once in a while and they would sometimes ended up arguing which in turn would left Yoh the shorter end of the stick; Yoh also has moments especially with Anna's rather handsome and flirtatious liaisons officer._

_Of course there is also our little' angel' (really?) Redseb, who would always take advantage and every opportunity to play with his cousin and his boy friend with his not-so-wicked pranks; one prank that really outshine was the one where he told Yoh that because they had a fight, Anna decided to migrate to their house in Canada and doesn't have any plans of ever coming back. Our hero then rushed to the airport and when he found Anna on her way of boarding the airplane, grabbed her passport and ticket and tore it in front of the horrified blond then almost pleaded on her to not migrate to Canada for good._

_Anna's reaction was priceless, though, it was a mixture of anger, embarrassment and being clueless on what he was talking about._

_The situation was just cleared when Anna confirmed that she was not going to migrate to Canada but will rather attend an important business meeting there._

_Yoh's face flushed and from that day vowed that he will never fall for Redseb's tricks…_

"It's always a blessing that being a writer never crossed your mind," a voice cut his story telling.

Yoh upon hearing her voice turned his gaze at the door and saw Anna standing there with her arms akimbo, "Or else I'll be so ashamed of being acquainted with you," she continued as she walks to his direction on the couch.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're a terrible and boring storyteller"

"I'm not!" he whined.

"Yes you are, see? Even your own son is a living proof to it" she remarked as she got the now sleeping Hana from his father's arms. "When I left him to you he is still wide awake and energetic but look at him now, he got so bored at your story that he fell asleep," then caressed her son's chubby cheeks.

"Hey, I'm just telling him the story of how we met" he insisted.

Anna rolled her eyes at him, "It's not the story that bored him baka it's the one telling the story"

Yoh made a face then said proudly, "I have been thinking actually of writing a book, let's say my autobiography…"

"Good luck to the world"

"But you love me for it," he said then wrapped his arm on her waist and hugged her from behind then kissed Hana's forehead.

"You wish" replied Anna then planted a quick kiss on his lips.

~majrocks~

~EPILOUGE~

25 years later…

"Holy…!"

His eyes can't believe what he now saw, it's already past eight am and he should be at the office before 8:30.

It's true that his parents loves him very much, but his mom is strict when it comes to schedule and sure is scary if she wants; even his father cowers when his mom transforms into a seething dragon (his father's words not him). He whirled his way in preparing himself then hastily made his for his car and almost sent it flying.

Just his luck, traffic was pouring in and he had no choice but to find an alternative route.

He maneuvered the car in an ally, when he was slowing down to enter a curb, a lady entered his car.

"Miss this is not a taxi" he told her.

"I know. Just get the car moving, I need to get out of here fast" she ordered him.

He raised an eyebrow at her statement, he glanced at her, she was wearing a black knee-length dress, blond hair parted and some are in a side braid and has a red bandana on her hair. She looks familiar; he just can't remember where he'd seen her.

"Hello? Have you done checking me?" she icily snapped.

He blushed then moved his gaze on the road, "Miss, I don't want to be rude but can you just get out" he shoved her away but she stood her ground and looked at him as if he had grown another head.

"Didn't you recognize me?"

"Huh? Have we met each other before?" he didn't know why but this scene seems familiar. A male voice reverberated in his ear and he felt shiver down his spine.

"I can't believe this, from what cave are you from? I'm Anna III, the international acclaimed singer, hello?" she yelled in an exasperated tone.

Really this guy is testing her patience.

"Really?" he said quizzically, not believing her, "Who are you kidding? You don't look a bit like her!"

Anger rose in her body, she badly wanted to wring his neck but she didn't have enough time, she needs to get out of here fast before her fans catch up on her. She counted one to ten then sighed then sang one of her popular songs.

Realization dawn on Hana but before he could confirm to Anna III that he already recognized her; they heard several voices saying "Anna III!" loudly.

Oh My Gosh Anna shrieked, "Start the car!"

Hana immediately complied but not before camera flashes and video cams caught a glimpse of them.

'Really just my luck, now aside form my father having a heart attack because I'm late mom would also be having one after she reads the morning paper with my face on the headline.'

~End~Fin~Wakas~

Thank you for supporting and reading this story, even though I want to thank everyone who reads this personally I know some of you didn't gave me any clue of your identity so therefore I would say Thank you from the bottom of my heart to all of you and greet those who left a trace of their existence namely:

Nothing, Ja 01'Loving you Always', animelover147, Midori no hime, yehey, Babsi-Flocke, complicatedmind21, Natasuya, df14-blacksnow, elpatolocosisi, asakura yohanna, timisnotmyname, Nightglider, Timelegend, nina, summer bloom, psychobubbles, lily, and HPCS2  
and also to those who put this in your favorites and alerts.

If I forgot to mention your name, please forgive me...

P.S.

I really love to get reviews, please don't forget to leave one...


End file.
